St Spencer
by gpoemma
Summary: Everyone Knew Spencer Carlin was an Angel, No one knew that, that was the Understatement of the year. SPASHLEY!
1. Chapter 1

**St. Spencer **

**Summary: Everyone Knew Spencer Carlin was an Angel, No one knew that, that was the Understatement of the year **

**Okay this is an AU DUH! Okay first off Spencer is Adopted, actually all of the Carlin kids are. Yes this may seem confusing and if you are a little confused its cool I will explain it don't worry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of nowhere…. But SAVE IT! **

**Oh yes and Enjoy pleace!!**

* * *

Everyone knew Spencer Carlin was an angel, however no one knew how right they were.

Standing on the highest roof top looking over Los Angeles Spencer Carlin sighed. She did the same thing every night. Spencer stretched out a pair of blinding white wings coming from her back and began flapping them floating a mere three feet off the ground. Her ocean blue eyes had been fixated on the same spot for half an hour and she sighed again. In once swift movement Spencer bolted through the sky towards her destination.

Spencer had landed only a few minutes later in a dark alley way. She retracted her wings and hid off to the side, waiting.

"Come on Sweet Stuff, you know you want it." A Man called out. Spencer heard struggling and she heard a woman grunt. A roll of the eyes played on her face, _Typical._

"Not if you were the last living organism on Earth!" The woman had said and the sound of spitting was heard. Spencer smirked inwardly. _This girl is feisty._ Then Spencer heard a smack, she froze momentarily wanting to know who was hit, her actions in the future would be based on that. "You Son of a Bitch! Don't you E-" The girl was cut off. There were muffled sounds and a thump then Spencer heard. "Help! Please! Someone!" Spencer inwardly smiled as She heard the magic words. She stepped out from the shadows with a solem look on her face and she took in the Scene.

The girl was on her back on the ground with fresh tears falling from her face. There were only two things Spencer could tell, one, the girl was absolutely terrified and two, she had a great body. The man was on top of her with an evil smirk on his face as she held her down with one hand and started to undo his pants with the other.

"You know isn't it against the law to attempt rape?" Spencer asked with a slight tilt of the head to the side. The man cocked his head to the side looking at Spencer with a grimy smile on his face. He stood up and took a step towards her.

"Oh no baby I'm not attempting anything, I'm doing it." He laughed at Spencer and took a quick glance to the girl who was still on the floor in shock. Spencer's expression didn't change but on the inside her blood was boiling. "Although, there's always room for one more."

"Wrong answer." Spencer said and took a quick glance at the girl who still hadn't moved. The man smiled again and took another step towards Spencer.

"No Baby, I think you have the wrong answer." In one quick movement the man took out a pocket knife and charged at Spencer holding it up to her neck. "Now, you aren't going to make me use force are you? Well that is unless you like it." He finished. Spencer smiled at the man and put a fist to his stomach sending him five feet back.

"You just made one of the biggest mistakes of your life." Spencer said calmly. The man looked at her with pure anger and charged again only to be put into a wrist lock. "You have two choices, die here, or leave right now and maybe, just maybe I won't have to find you and kill you.

"W-what are you?" he stuttered now frightened by the blond teenager. Spencer shook her head and smiled. She leaned in so her lips just barely grazed his ear.

"An angel." She whispered and threw him effortlessly into a dumpster most likely rendering the man unconscious. She walked slowly over to the girl who had almost been raped and turned her body so she could face her. Despite her current state of shock the girl was stunning, beautiful brown hair, big chocolate eyes that anyone could get lost in and a face that movies starts could dream for. Spencer froze for a moment gawking at the girl before trying to shake her to bring her back to reality.

Spencer sighed and saw the girls purse on the ground. She opened it and retrieved a wallet, thankfully with an I.D. in it. _Ashley Davies, that's her name_. She looked at the address and sighed in relief, she actually knew where it was. Spencer picked Ashley up bridal style and wrapped her purse on the girls arm. She spread out her wings and in seconds was only a mere blur in the sky.

When Spencer saw what Ashley's house looked like and almost dropped the poor girl in the process, it was a Mansion! Spencer flew around Ashley's house looking through each window trying to spot the girls room. She felt something shift in her arms and looks down to find Ashley grunting and moving around.

Spencer quickened her pace until she found a window with a huge Empty, decorated bedroom in it. _I guess this is her stop_. She opened the window and was able to crawl through by folding her wings behind her back quickly. She walked with Ashley in tow to the bed and gently laid her there, her face only a few inches from Ashley's.

"Hello?" Ashley whispered. Spencer could smell a faint stench of alcohol from the brunette's mouth and she sighed inwardly. "W-who are you?"

_ Crap. _Spencer hadn't quite planned on the girl waking up with her still in her room, with her wings still out, but due to the fact it was pitch black all Ashley could see was Spencer's face and not the wings that were presently attached.

"I'm not anyone." Spencer said quite and gave an angelic (no pun intended) smile to the girl.

"Nuh uh." Ashley giggled sending small shivers down Spencer's spine. "I think you're my angel, you saved me." Ashley said quietly with a slight rasp in her voice. She leaned forward closing the small gap between them, placing her lips on Spencer's.

Spencer's 'If that ever happens to me…' reaction was to pull away, but she didn't. The second Ashley's lips had been placed on Spencer's she was filled with this warm sensation as if she were just taking her first step into heaven.

The kiss however, only lasted five seconds before Ashley pulled awat and laid back on the pillow with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Goodnight, Angel." And with that, Ashley fell into the world of dreams.

Spencer stood there frozen solid, she had just been kissed by a complete stranger and she had never felt something so pure and amazing like that before.

"Ash you home?" A girl's voice called out snapping Spencer out of her thoughts. She walked quickly to the window and put a foot over the ledge. She took a quick glance towards the sleeping Ashley and jumped out quickly.

Spencer made it home in record time considering the fact that her curfew had already passed by thirty minutes. She stepped into her home quietly only make the bare minimal sound shutting it. She only made it three steps passed before she heard someone clear their throat.

"Spencer, care to explain why you are home late?" A stern man's voice rang through her ears. She spun around to the right and saw a middle aged man and woman looking at her with worry on their faces, sitting on a couch in their pajamas.

"I… uh… you see… My cell phone died… and I lost track of the time." Spencer tried. "Sorry I'm late, I promise it won't happen again." She finished quietly and put her head down.

"It's alright sweetie, just don't let it happen again, now get some sleep you have school in the morning." The woman said kindly to Spencer.

"Right… school… gotcha, good night Mom and Dad." Spencer said and quickly ran out of sight up the stairs.

Spencer reached her room and closed the door softly, leaning back on it. She brought two fingers from her right hand up to her lips and touched her lips delicately and smiled.

"Wow."

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Do you want to kill me because it sucked so bad? Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Bigoli Wow that's a lot of Reviews, Well I do want to say thanks and I do have some Answers for some questions asked in Reviews. **

**Ashley did not hear Spencer because she was in a state of shock and Spencer whispered it. **

**The Rapist will not be making another appearance in the story… **

**Spencer's parents do not know that Spencer is an Angel only Glen and Clay **

**Explaining how Spencer is the way she is, is a major part of this story and it starts right now… well only a little but still I still have to plan how I want to make this in reality.. alright **

**Disclaimer I don't own South of nowhere… **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

King high School the last place Spencer would want to spend her time being at came into view as she sat in the back seat of her brothers' black Honda civic. She sloughed further into the black leather seats and crossed her arms, with a broody look on her face. From the rear view mirror, Glen, Spencer's eldest brother looked at Spencer and rolled his eyes, He looked to his right where his younger brother, Clay, was sitting.

"Hey Clay, if Spencer keeps on with that face, do you think it'll get stuck?" Glen joked around. Clay turned his head back to his sister then to Glen.

"Leave her alone Glen, we all don't like King high, Spence just shows it." Clay turned back to Spencer and gave her a crooked, half smile. Spencer winked at him as she softly chuckled.

Spencer couldn't ask for two better brothers than Clay and Glen even if Glen was an ass most of the time. All of them knew that they were all adopted but not even for a split second did they let that tear the bond that bound them all together. Clay was always there as a voice of reason for Spencer since he came into the family at the age of right. Glen was always the over protective jerk of a brother, but that's what she loved about him the most. Glen was there ever since Spencer could remember. Spencer had even trusted both of the with her deepest darkest secret, even thought she didn't fully understand in herself.

Glen and Clay thought she was joking but when she gave them the proof, the proof being two huge wings suddenly appearing from her back, both of them had fainted and woke up an our later screaming on the top of their lungs. After Spencer had calmed them down, she explained that even she didn't understand what had happened to her.

Glen and Clay accepted it but it took a lot of time getting used to Spencer's gifts and came to only one possible conclusion, Spencer was an angel.

Now driving into a parking spot the three Carlin kids stepped out of the car and Spencer sighed, mumbling something about flying through the hallways with unraveling toilet paper.

"You know you can't do that, it would scare everyone off and gain media attention." Clay said with a small chuckle knowing Spencer was just kidding around.

"Maybe that's what I want… I can see it in the Headlines Mysterious teen Flying Through Local High School Hallways with Toilet Paper." Spencer said with a big smile looking at the sky.

"Don't you even think about it…" Glen warned with a smile on his face. "Oh wait I have something for you… a book I think it can help." Glen dug into his book bag and retrieved a thick, medium sized, black book with gold writing that read 'Angels: Myth's or Reality?'

"Oh my, Did Glen Carling actually go to a book story and buy a book?" Spencer said with a fake gasp. Glen rolled his eyes a smile still on his face.

"Well yeah… I dunno I got fed up with not knowing anything about you and well I thought this would help." Glen said with a small shrug.

"Aw! You Do Care!" Spencer jumped on him and gave him a hug. Glen jumped a little and tried to pry himself from Spencer with no avail.

"Stop being so damn strong Spence!" Glen whisper-yelled and Spencer let him go with a satisfying look on her face.

"Alright you two come on we need to get to class." Clay said in between chuckles and the Carlin family began to head to the building

From afar a pair of Chocolate eyes had been watching the Carlin's, Spencer in particular with pure interest. Ashley Davis sat on the roof of her beautiful sleek slate Porsche and eyes the girl. The morning she woke up she had memories that she couldn't quite filter between dream and reality.

Ashley's memory of the prior night had been fogged up due to the alcohol consumption. But the slight bruising on her wrists and knees had told her she had most likely gotten into a fight with someone. However, Ashley could not remember her encounter with the youngest Carling was a dream or reality. Everything felt so real that night, the kiss, the scent of her, the smile Spencer had given her, all of it real yet Ashley didn't even know this girl. She'd never seem her around until whatever it was the night before.

Ashley burrowed her eyebrows as she watched the youngest Carlin laughed at talked with her brothers. Ashley wanted to know who that girl was at that exact moment, something about her just drew her into her.

"Ash, you okay?" Ashley turned her head and saw Kyla her half sister standing next to her car with her boyfriend Aiden a jock at the school who had his hands on Kyla's waist.

"Uh, yeah…I'm good… Who are those guys?" Ashley's head nodded in the direction of the Carlin group. Kyla looked over to her where Ashley had pointed to and she squinted her eyes to get a better look

"Oh, them? Those are the Carlin kids, They're all brother's and sisters, adopted of course. Glen and Clay are the boys and Spencer, I think that's it, she the youngest out of them." Kyla said. "They're new, I think they came here about two weeks ago maybe? They're in our lunch. Why you ask?"

"Just… curious is all." Ashley said with a shrug and got off of her car. Kyla raised an eyebrow at her sister and laughed.

"Just curious? Ashley Davies is never just curious." Kyla said wit ha snort. Ashley rolled her eyes and shrugged as she turned back to the Carlin's, well Spencer. Her eyes travelled as far as they could go until Spencer was out of sight. "What are you looking at?

"Hm? Nothing, just got lost in thought." Ashley said and turned to her sister who was looking at her quite oddly.

"You're off today, you sure you don't want to just skip and go home?" Kyla offered. Ashley shook her head and put a messenger back on her shoulder.

"No I'm good… and I'm not off today." Ashley said and walked off to her first class leaving her sister and Aiden behind confused. _I need to know who she is_.

* * *

**Alright there's Chapter two for you Hope you all like it, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews people I love them very much. And well, sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors in it, I don't have a beta and I'm usually in a hurry posting so I don't have much time to look over it. **

**This is the introduction the so-called book. I took me a short while to think of how to portray them and well I remember the book 'fallen' turned movie and I used parts of that, along with parts of my own personal thought. Yeah i hopw that the book title isn't realy, and well if it is, i'm sorry for using it i didn't know, don't sue me**

**I took some Information from the cite home..au/gunnado/archangels.html so don't go hurting me it isn't mine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Of Nowhere, nor do I ever think I will. And I don't own a little bit of information that I'm putting (-.\\) ****Love that face… tehe. **

**So now on with the story and I hope you find this chapter interesting. **

* * *

Looking up at the clock right above the classroom to U.S. History Spencer anticipated the last few seconds she had of class. She took a glance at the book her brother gave her. 'Angels: Myth or Reality'. She traced the gold lettering with her fingers and sighed.

"Alright class, remember test tomorrow." The teacher said with a sigh. "I expect all of you to at least try for this one." Spencer looked glanced at the clock put a notebook and textbook in her bag. The bell rung and all of the students began to file out of the class.

Spencer grimaced and stayed seated waiting until the crowd of people had left. Spencer stood up after waiting a little and left the class room smiling at the teacher who was standing near the doorway.

Once Spencer was in the hallway she groaned and began making her way through the crowd of people. Students were laughing, fooling around and people all around jerks as they had no consideration for anyone else. Spencer thought of actually flying through the hallways with toilet paper but stopped herself with a small laugh. She looked around her and saw a jock throw some girls books on the floor and walk away with his friends. Spencer fumed and walked up to the girl.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked. She bents down and helped the girl pick up her books.

"Yeah, I'm alright… just some stupid jerks." The girl said and smiled at Spencer. Spencer stood up and handed her the books. "Thanks… you're like my own personal Angel." Spencer's ears twitched and she gave the best smile she did.

"No problem." Spencer choked out and walked as quickly as possible to the quad.

Spencer looked through the quad and quickly spotted her two brothers. She ran over and smiled at each of them.

"Hey guys." She said and sandwiched herself between Clay and Glen.

"Hey Spence, did you look at the book yet?" glen asked curiously Spencer shook her head and took the book out.

"No but I am now." She said and opened the book. "I'll read it next period too, I have free period." Spencer opened the book to the page of contents and found a chapter that read 'Are they Reality' and sighed. "This is it Fella's."

'_Through out history there have been many sighting of what people believe are Angels. Most of these sightings have not been explained. Certain Angels in the opinions of man are said to live on earth in the form of humans. These angels are the Archangels. On a normal occasion there are seven Archangels __Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, with the remaining three generally chosen from Metatron, Remiel, Sariel, Anael, Raguel and Raziel._

_The Archangels were the divine messengers between the humans and God. Of the nine choirs the Archangels are probably best known to us. They are the battlers of the Sons of Darkness. _

_These seven angels are the most likely to be present on earth, most likely because each of them take a presence in our lives, protection, guiding, healing, and watching over us all. The four most important Archangels said to be on earth are Archangel Michael, _**_Angel of Repentance, Righteousness, Mercy and Sanctification. Archangel Raphael, is once of the Angels_**_ of Repentance, Angel of Prayer, Love, Joy and Light, but above all is the Angel of healing. Archangel Gabriel is the Angel of annunciation, resurrection, mercy, vengeance, death and revelation. Finally Archangel Uriel, who is known to watch over thunder and terror. Uriel is also known as the Angel of Peace, Ministration, service and Repentance. In Christian tradition Uriel is also known as the angel of Music, Poetry and Prophecy. _

_Among these four Angels Uriel is most likely to have taken a human form, for it was him who was said to have warned Noah of the forthcoming flood that would destroy mankind.'_

"So anything interesting there Spence?" Clay asked noticing how quiet his younger sister had been.

"Uh yeah… it says that the Archangels are most likely to live on earth." Spencer said. "But it still doesn't explain me, I mean the Archangels must be, what? Hundreds of years old by now… and I'm only sixteen."

"It is a little odd." Glen said and rubbed the back of his head. "Keep reading, you might find something worth wild." He grabbed his backpack and Clay did the same. "Listen, Clay and I have to go do some research in the library, if anything comes up just text us."

"Gotcha, have fun boys." Spencer said with a smile and the boys walked away. Spencer turned back to the book and picked off where she left off.

From afar Ashley was staring at the young Carlin. She didn't know until this day that she was actually in her lunch period. _So much for caring about the student body_. Ashley was sitting on a table with her sister Kyla sitting on Aiden's lap on her right.

"Hey earth to Ashley…Ashley… Ashley!" Kyla screamed. Ashley turned to her right and looked at her younger sister with an eyebrow raised.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Ashley asked through gritted teeth. Kyla rolled her eyes and her and sighed.

"I was talking about homecoming but someone was staring off into space like they've bee doing for quite some time." Kyla said as-a-matter of fact. Ashley let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Well sorry, but I actually have some things on my mind other than when can I get into the janitors closet and fool around with my boyfriend." Aiden laughed a little and Kyla hit him on his arm.

"Well at least I have the option to fool around." Kyla retorted and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"So do I, I just choose not to." Ashley said and jumped off of the table. "And by the way the janitor's closet is empty and open." Ashley smiled to herself as she heard Aiden and Kyla hurry off.

Her eyes fell upon Spencer again and she began to walk slowly towards her. Ashley took a deep breathe and sat on down on the table to the left of Spencer. Spencer saw a shadow on her book and looked up to see the girl from the night before. Her breath hitched and her eyes went wide before returning to normal. _Keep it cool Spence_.

"Um… Hello?" Spencer said while she squinted her eyes at the girl due to some of the sun getting her eyes.

"Hi." Ashley said and smiled at Spencer not saying anything else. Spencer raised an eyebrow and kept clam on the outside. _What if she remembers the night before? Oh crap… crap on a stick cooking on the barbeque. _

"Uh... not to be mean or anything but, why are you over here?" Spencer asked in a kind voice. "Because I'm pretty sure we don't know each other."

"Hm… have a good argument." Ashley said. She extended her hand to Spencer. "Ashley Davies." _Right as if I didn't know that already._ Spencer thought. She smiled at Ashley and shook it.

"Spencer Carlin."

"Aha! Now we know each other which gives me the reason to be over here." Ashley said triumphantly. Spencer chuckled and couldn't help but stare at her. _She looks so much better in light._Ashley's eyes fell on the book Spencer was reading and she tried to get a better look but Spencer pulled the book away. "Hmph, what are you reading?"

"Nothing really, just some boring stuff." Spencer said eyeing Ashley carefully.

"Really, then why were you so quick to pull away when I tried to read?" Ashley said. Spencer raised and eyebrow. The bell rang and Spencer smiled at Ashley. "Looks like you're saved by the bell Carlin, we should do this again.

"Do what? You come over to my table and harass me?" Spencer said with a smirk and stood up. "See you later Ashley."Ashley's eyes followed Spencer as she began to leave sight.

"Cute butt." Ashley said with a smirk and left in another direction.

Spencer's ears twitched and turned around to look back at Ashley who was walking away. _I have a cute butt?_

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Review please? It would be nice :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why, thank you thank you for the wonderful reviews you have left me, it brings immense joy to my naturally cold and brutal heart (.) Hm, I am surprised to see that so many people actually enjoy this story, it's quite odd really, most "supernatural" stories I write people don't like which is why I normally don't post them anymore but this one is quite successful. Alright in this Chapter I am going to try to explain a little more about Spencer and hopefully make it somewhat clearer for you folks. **

**To answer a question a reviewer asked, Spencer's wings retract into her back, leaving rips in her shirts, but whenever Spencer brings out her wings, she usually uses the same shirt/ jacket. So I guess you could call them 'magical' Does spirit fingers and waves them around. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere, nor do I ever plan to, unless I become extremely rich and buy it, oh how I wish I could own them. **

**Now, on with the story, Enjoy :D.**

* * *

Pulling into the Carlin driveway, Spencer didn't wait for the car to stop. She quickly jumped out and high-tailed it for inside, to her room.

"Hi Dad," Spencer yelled as she completely bypassed her father almost knocking him off of his feet. Arthur Carlin looked at his daughter the cocked his dead to the door looking at his two sons enter the house.

"Does someone want to tell me what is up with her?" Arthur asked. Glen shrugged and walked passed his father and Clay gave his father a half smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"Trust me dad, we wish we knew." Clay said with a laugh.

Spencer slammed the door to her room and jumped on her bed. She retrieved the book she was reading, anxious to begin reading again.

"Hey Spence, you didn't text us or even talk to us, did you find anything?" Spencer looked up from her bed and saw Clay and Glen standing on her doorway. She motioned them in and they shut the door behind them.

"I haven't gotten the chance to read anymore, I got…" Spencer paused looking for the right word. "Preoccupied."

"Uh, with what?" Glen asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Just stuff Glen, don't worry about it, now I need to read as much as possible before dinner, I need to go out again tonight." Spencer said. Clay and Glen nodded in understanding

"Sure thing, but read out loud, we're interested." Clay said and sat down on Spencer's bed, Glen following in suit. Spencer opened up to the page that she had bookmarked and took a deep breath.

"_If Archangel's do exist in the world, it would be close to impossible to explain how they fit in society, for Archangels would look as if they were over three hundred years old. However, it is not impossible to think that the spirits of Angels cycle through generations, and when one dies in the human form the spirit carries on and transfers to a new form of a human being." _Spencer paused taking in a deep breath if this book was actually accurate, she could actually be an Archangel. She looked up and Glen and Clay and they beckoned her to continue to read.

"_The Archangel cannot choose what human form they take, it is a matter of chance, also the spirit of the Archangel would not determine what the person could be like, for instance Archangel Michael could be in the human body of a serial killer." _Spencer stopped briefly only to roll her eyes. _Great use of an example buddy. _Spencer thought

"_There have been recordings in the past of mental institution patients to have believed that they were these Archangel's, in the reincarnated form, but these cases have been over looked due the person's mental stability. Still, the possibility that these Archangels roam the earth is still a possibility." _Spencer shut the book and closed her eyes. This book was making her angry, instead of actually helping her in her current situation.

"Spence, Look…" Spencer help up a hand to Glen and sighed.

"Don't, it's cool, you're just trying to help me out." Spencer said and tossed the book aside. "This guy is just stretching the wrong nerve right now." Spencer stood up and smiled at her brothers. "Come on, Dad probably finished dinner."

"…And thank you god for blessing us with this fine food, Amen." Spencer raised her head and smiled at the rest of her family.

"Nice prayer, Spence." Paula Carlin said with a smile to her daughter. Spencer nodded and picked up her fork and began to dig in.

"Oh mom, Spence, Glen and I are going to go out tonight, you know brother's/sister bonding." Clay said to his mom. Spencer looked at Clay and raised an eyebrow. _Did he hear what happened last night? _

"Oh really? What are you kids planning on doing?" Paula asked. Clay smiled at his mom.

"Just driving around Mom."

00000

"Is this you version of just driving around Clay?" Spencer asked as she stared at the Cathedral before her eyes. Her eyes followed the building until they landed on the sign. _St. Uriel, the Archangel. _

"Well you said Archangels and well we pass by this church everyday." Clay said and parked the car.

"Who said I wanted to do this anyway?" Spencer said and crossed her arms. Glen and Clay rolled their eyes and stepped out of the car.

"Spencer Carlin we are giving you one chance to get out before we have to drag you." Glen said. Spencer shook her head and kept herself planted in the seat. Clay nodded ant Glen, and they each opened a door in the back seat.

"Hey! Hey!" Spencer yelled struggling against her two brothers. "Alright enough." She punched each of them sending them back a little.

"Ow!" they yelped at once grabbing their respected arms.

"I'll go… happy?" Spencer said and began walking up the steps slowly. She paused right at the top looking at the twenty foot door. "Wow, talk about gaudy." She whispered to herself. She felt Glen and Clay walk up and stand next to her, Clay on the left and Glen on the right. "So please explain to me on how this is supposed to help.

"Well Spence, the Catholic Church above everyone would know about Archangels, don't you think?" Glen told her. He pushed forward a little and she stumbled. She turned back to him and gave him a death glare. She turned back to the Church and sighed opening the door slightly.

* * *

Pulling up to the ten thousand plus square foot house, Ashley Davies sighed. So things with Spencer didn't go just as Ashley had planned on it. She expected Spencer to lose breath and not be able to concentrate because she was in the presence of the Ashley Davies, daughter to the rock star Raife Davies, and aspiring recording artist. Okay, so Ashley had to admit to herself she was being a tad conceited. She expected Spencer to… well Ashley didn't know what she expected. Ashley walked up the stairs towards her bedroom and pondered what exactly she did expect from the Carlin girl.

Ashley sighed as her head hit the soft pillow and she smiled remember her, dream or whatever she was classifying it as for the time being. Ashley would try again on Monday to talk to Spencer, perhaps this time even spark a decent and worth wild conversation.

"Hey Ash?" Ashley looked up and said Kyla standing in the door way to her bedroom. She cursed under breath for no closing and locking the door when she walked in.

"Yeah Ky?" Ashley said as cheerily as she could. She sat up in her bed and motion for Kyla to come in. Kyla walked in and sat down on Ashley's bed. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Sort of," Kyla said and bit her lip.

"And that would be," Ashley beckoned more form Kyla and moved her hands around wheels on the bus style.

"Well… you see Homecoming ends at eleven right." Kyla started Ashley nodded and squinted her eyes at Kyla, still not catching her drift. "As since it's on a Friday and Christine is never around, how about an after Homecoming party?" Ashley nodded and sighed.

"You know what this means right?" Ashley asked. Kyla raised and eyebrow and Ashley sighed again. "This means we have one week to get a DJ, enough alcohol to get every single person in the school shit-faced, maid service for the day after the party, Flyers, poster, and a blog memo." Ashley said and stood up. This would be the perfect way to get to 'connect' with Spencer. She smiled and gave Kyla a devilish stare.

"Why do I feel like I should have never of mentioned the after Homecoming party?" Kyla said and looked at her sister, fear in her eyes.

"Oh dear sister, you should of never of mentioned it, but you did and now this party is going to be the one to stop them all… I'm talking about it's going to be on COPS" Ashley said and began laugh "Mwuahaha!!" Ashley yelled, well until she began to choke. "Ah, remind me not to do that again."

* * *

**Hate it? Love it still? did i disappoint you? No? Maybe? Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Reviews Thank you, thank you I appreciate all twelve of them very much and I pleased that all of you enjoy this story, and much as I do writing it. **

**I will try to make this one longer hopefully I'm not to sure though its nice to give you just enough to be satisfied but not enough to make you all gluttons… hm? **

**We have Church Scene and then I'm cutting to Part I Of the After Homecoming Party, so enjoy. I had to do some more research on a certain Archangel and it shall be revealed to you in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the prayer or the description, well some of it… I got it from a website and I don't own south of nowhere**

* * *

Sitting uncomfortably in a middle pew in the Huge Catholic church staring at a very intimidating Statue of Jesus was something Spencer had never expected to do ever in her life. To her right sat Clay, and to her left sat, well more like slept Glen. Spencer blinked once up at the statue of Jesus and let out a loud sigh. Clay slapped her on the arm lightly and she gave him a glare.

"Do that again and in an instant you'll be across the Church." She whispered through gritted teeth. She didn't want to be so harsh, but when she had two brothers dragging her to a Church and expecting her to just go up to a priest and ask him everything he knew about Archangel's Spencer was a little pissed. Clay looked at Spencer and shifted in his seat scooting away from the fuming Angel.

"Spence stop being such a baby and go find a priest." Glen mumbled then resumed to his sleeping position, which just happened to be on Spencer's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and swiftly stood up. Glen's head fell and hit the wooden pew hard. "God, what was that for? Jesus Christ Spence you could have warned me!" Glen whispered and sat up. Spencer rolled her eyes at him and pointed around the Church.

"Do you realize where we are Glen?" She asked him. She looked around quickly and hit himself on the forehead. He looked around and sighed. No one was in sight.

"Wow, I guess I forgot where we were." Glen said sheepishly. Spencer slapped him upside his head and jumped over the pew walking away from her two brothers.

"Spence, where are you going?" Clay asked and turned around. Spencer faced him and she sighed.

"I'm going to go find a priest." Spencer said and stomped off clearly still angry with her two brothers. Clay turned back to Glen and shrugged.

"Do you think we shouldn't have brought her here." Clay asked Glen. Glen shook he head and looked at Spencer who was walking away from them.

"We needed to, she needs to find out who she is."

Spencer walked through what felt like the endless rows of pews until she found a large wooden door. She opened the door with a creak and stepped in. The room was surrounded with lit candles giving it only a dim light. She sighed and looked around. There were bookshelves engulfing almost the entire room, save the wall with the door. There was a single wooden desk with a mess of books, all opened and laying on the desk. Spencer raised an eyebrow curiously and contemplated going over to the desk and taking a peek at the books.

"Is anyone in here?" Spencer called out. She waited a few moments, then advanced to the desk. She sat down in the char and scooted closer to the Desk. She picked up the first book and looked at the title. "_Angels and Demons." _ She put that one down and picked up another. "_Angels on Earth." _Spencer shifted in her seat and began to feel uneasy. Someone at the church was an Angel fanatic. Spencer picked up a third book, not bothering to read the title and began to read where the previous reader had left off.

"_In legend or theory Archangel Uriel rules Ministration in the human realm. __His symbol is an open hand holding a flame, which he offers as the Flame of Love towards all souls Uriel's name means Fire of God, and he is known as The Angel of Repentance. His Christian symbol is am open hand holding a flame. In Christian tradition, Uriel is also the Angel of Music, The Angel of Poetry and the Angel of Prophecy. Uriel also assists in communicating with nature, and can be called on to assist with material and earthly matters" _

"Who are you?" Spencer froze and looked up. She saw a priest standing in front of her with his hard lightly crossed against his chest. He had an eyebrow raised and Spencer gulped.

"Uh, you see I was looking for a priest and I… uh, well I ended up in here and then I saw the books and I started to read, waiting for a priest." Spencer said quickly, luckily for her she was telling the truth and now her only hope was that the priest believed her. The priests' face soften and he sighed gently.

"It's alright my child, all is forgiven." He said. "Since you are looking for a priest and I," he pointed to his outfit "Just happen to be one, what can I help you with?"

"Well…," Spencer glanced down at the book she was reading and then back to the priest. "Archangel Uriel, or St. Uriel which ever it is now."

"Well," the priest stopped for a second to chuckle. "The Church took away Uriel's position as Archangel and appointed him a Saint, but some of us still see him as an Archangel, why the interest?"

"School project… I decided to do it on him." Spencer said. _Lying to a Priest, what kind of person are you?_ Spencer shifted and smiled at the priest.

"Oh I see, and coming to a priest in the church of St. Uriel would be the best way the gain facts about him, other than a research book?" He inquired. Spencer paused for a moment and cursed silently to herself. She nodded and he continued. "Very well, well first it should be good to know the prayer to St. Uriel

"_O Holy Angel St. Uriel, whose name means "God is my Light" We pray that you will guide our thoughts and actions with the Light of Christ. We ask that you guard and protect us against all the attacks of Satan Who has tempted man since the Garden of Eden. May you and all the choirs of Angels intercede for us before the Most Holy Trinity That we may receive mercy and eternal life in heaven, We ask this through Christ our Lord, Amen." _

Spencer felt sick to her stomach at that moment. She doubled over and held on to the desk for support. She felt an overwhelming warm come over her and she fought back the urge to release her wings. She looked down at the grounded and saw the floor moving back and forth before her eyes.

"Are you alright?" The priest said and went to her side. Spencer began to breathe heavily and she felt backwards only to be caught by the priest.

"Yeah I think so, just haven't eaten in a while." Spencer said once she composed herself. "Thanks father…

"Oh, Father George," he said still unsure about Spencer. She smiled at him and walked to the door.

"Thank you for some of the help… with the prayer to Uriel and all, but I have to go, I will come back though." Spencer said quickly and walked out before the Father George could have any last words.

Father George sighed and she took a step forward. She felt something under his foot and looked down. With the dim lighting he couldn't tell what it was from where he was. He bent down and picked up what he stepped on. The look of shock and confusion played on his face and he looked at the object in awe. It was a blinding white wing, larger than any bird he had ever seen in his life. He looked at the door and his eyes got extremely wide.

"Oh my…"

"…God." Spencer whispered with a small sigh. She walked out of the room and practically ran back to the pews where both of her brothers were. "Come on guys, I'm done for tonight." She said as she bypassed them and she walked out of the Church leaving Glen and Clay confused.

* * *

The loud music could be heard from almost two blocks away. Pulling onto the sidewalk right across the street Spencer sighed. She looked to her left and saw Clay holding hands with Chelsea his girlfriend. She didn't mind the both of them, they didn't place tonsil hockey at every red light and stop sign. She looked to the two passengers in the front trying to devour each other's faces, Madison and Glen. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

Spencer was dead set against going to a party after Homecoming, it just made it worse that it was Ashley Davies' party. The girl had been "harassing" Spencer the whole week, Ashley had so called put "Just trying to get to know you". Spencer snorted at the thought of Ashley the type of person to try to get to know, She turned around and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You know dragging me to this party, just so you two could play tonsil hockey isn't going to work." Spencer said. Clay and Chelsea followed her out of the car. Glen released himself from Madison's grasp and shot an annoyed look towards Spencer.

"Well then why don't you just go home Spence?" He asked her. Spencer rolled her eyes then pointed to Glen's car.

"I can't go home because you are my ride home, and I know for sure you won't drive me back home!" Spencer scolded her brother. Glen rolled his eyes and sighed.

"There is another way, y 'know." Spencer and Clay both shot him an incredulous look and Madison and Chelsea were completely clueless.

"You're a Jerk, I hope you know that." Spencer said and spun on her heel's heading towards the large mansion followed by Clay and Chelsea.

"Don't mind him Spence, his libido are in control at the moment." Clay said and put an arm around Chelsea and Spencer.

"Does anyone want to fill me in on what that was all about?" Chelsea asked. Spencer looked at Clay then Chelsea and sighed.

"We'll tell ya later Chels." Spencer said and released herself from Clay walking ahead of them and into the Davies mansion.

When Spencer walked in she was greeted with some random girl throw a bunch of colorful beaded necklaces around her neck, to which she thought, when did she show any skin? She looked around and grimaced at the sight of a bunch of half naked High School jocks chugging from a keg. Spencer made her way around them and entered to what she thought of as the orgy room, or where everyone was dancing.

People were bumping and grinding to some rap song and Spencer raised an eyebrow. These were actually all of the people who go to school, Spencer wasn't all that surprised but still 

only about thirty minutes ago she saw them at homecoming having to dance at least six inches away from each other. _Guess they're all making for lost time._

Spencer looked around the house turning in a circle and found a small doorway, looking as if it were leading to the kitchen. Spencer made her way slowly through the crowd of people holding her breath, thanks to the perspiration of the people who were already dancing. She stumbled out of the large crowd and walked through the entrance. There less people but still enough to make the room stuffy. She saw three kegs, ten bottle of vodka and an unopened can of soda. Spencer picked up the soda and opened it taking a sip, alcohol at a high school party definitely not the smartest idea.

Spencer looked around the rather large kitchen and her eyes fell upon Ashley. Hey eyes got wide then she composed herself. Ashley was on top of large kitchen island, laughing and talking to who ever was in her presence. Spencer stooped doing just about everything as stared at the older Davies girl. _Why does she have to look so gorgeous all of the time_. Spencer shifted and sighed. _Why can't I stop looking at her. _Spencer went to take a sip of her soda but it missed her mouth by a good three inches. The drink spilled on her dress which was a light blue and she cursed herself.Spencer put down her can of soda and looked around hoping to find a door to the bathroom. She sighed and stepped out of the room.

However, out of the corner of her chocolate brown eyes, Ashley Davies saw long blond hair bounce out of sight through the hallway. She got off the island and told her 'posse' that she'd be back.

00000

Spencer walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor seeing as how there were no bathroom's she could get to with the large crowds. She opened a few doors only finding closet, which became quite annoying because her stain had already started to dry. She walked to another door and tried to open the door but it was stuck. She used a little more force tapping into her strength and opened the door. Thankfully for her it was a bathroom. She closed the door and turned the sink on. Grabbing a washcloth and running it under the cold water, Spencer began to wipe down her shirt, hoping to get the stain out.

The door creaked open and Spencer cocked her head to the right only to see brown hair. _Oh you have got to be kidding me._ Ashley walked in and closed the door, smiling at Spencer. Spencer raised an eyebrow and tilted your head.

"Um, Ashley not to be mean, but uh, what are you doing in here?" Spencer asked slightly agitated.

"Well… you see… uh… I had to pee." Ashley said with a stern straight face. Spencer nodded.

"And this was the bathroom you had to come into?" Spencer asked with a small smirk. She put the washcloth into the sink and turned off the faucet. "Have fun peeing Ashley." She said and walked to the door. She put her hand on the door knob and tried to open it but it was stuck. "Uh oh." Ashley turned around and looked at Spencer in confusion.

"What do you mean uh oh?" Ashley said. Spencer tried again using a bit more strength this time but the door was completely stuck.

"What I mean is that the door is stuck I can't get out." Ashley froze for a minute then began to howl in laughter. "You can't be serious can you? I tell you that we're stuck in here and you laugh?" Ashley stopped and froze again, she had thought Spencer was just playing a joke. She pushed Spencer out of the way and tried the door again with no success.

"Shit, you aren't kidding here…" Ashley tried again still, the door didn't budge. She banged on the door loudly and kicked it a few times. "KYLA!"

"She isn't going to hear you." Spencer said and sat down on the bathroom counter. Ashley shot her an angry look then sighed. She walked over to the toilet and flipped the lid down and sat.

"We are stuck in my bathroom, the night of the hottest party of the year." Ashley said and sighed. "Just great." She walked over to the toilet seat and put the lid down, and sat down.

"Yep just how I wanted to spend my night," Spencer said with a roll of the eyes. "hey, do you still have to go to the bathroom?" Ashley looked at Spencer with a smile and laughed, throwing a roll of toilet paper at her head.

"Hey, hey! Be nice or I will be forced to sick the toothpaste on you." Spencer warned and grabbed the tube of toothpaste.

"Bring it on."

* * *

**And that ends part one of the part, hope you guys liked it. And P.S. This is the longest chapter I've written over 2,500 words yes! Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews guys I deeply appreciate them. **

**You know I contemplated actually writing out the whole scene of their bathroom fight but normally how I write I skip passed but I will probably be doing a flashback or two onto it, just to give the feel… ya know? Hope you guys are disappointed and I promise I will start with some Spashley goodness pretty soon, we can't keep our girls away from each other that long right? Well you might have to wait a little longer also… can't have them jump into a bed and shag right away. **

**You know this was a really hard to write… I had two versions in my head one where it was a nice ending to the chapter and the other it was not so nice… well you are all going to have to read and find out!**

**I have an answer to a question dear reviewer. **

**Thorn4everyheart, **

**In theory it's calling Spencer, well because if all of you didn't figure it out she is St. Uriel. And I figured that if every time the prayer is said, Spencer would be going crazy at the moment so what the deal is, is that there is a certain radius in which Spencer can hear the call, and whether the severity of the person saying the prayer. **

**Disclaimer: (in monotone voice) I do not own south of nowhere. **

**An now Here's chapter six **

* * *

Staring at the tiled ceiling, Spencer sighed and began to laugh. She looked at Ashley and continued on laughing, Ashley soon following. She couldn't quite remember how they ended up in this predicament but she knew it was fun.

"You know Ash, you didn't have to turn the shower on." Spencer said looking up at the dripping shower head. Ashley rolled her eyes and slapped Spencer on the arm.

"Well if it wasn't for someone's horrible aim with the toothpaste then I wouldn't have had to." Ashley retorted with a snort.

"_Spencer!" Ashley screamed trying to get Spencer to stop. Spencer squeezed the bottle once more, this time hitting Ashley in the face with the toothpaste. Ashley slowly wiped it off of her face and sighed. _

_"You have made a complete mess of this bathroom Spence." She flicked the toothpaste onto Spencer and walked to the tub and turned on the shower water. "You are so helping me clean this." Ashley took out a flask from her back pocket and chugged down the entire bottle of _

_the clear liquid, it burned down her throat but she shrugged it off. Spencer looked at Ashley and they both shrugged. Ashley had been drinking by then and already was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol by then. Spencer looked around and laughed a little, Shampoo and toothpaste covered the walls. Spencer and Ashley both had at least a roll's worth of toilet paper on their bodies and Ashley was covered, head to toe in toothpaste. _

_"I guess this isn't how you quite expected to spend your time at the party of the year." Spencer said and wet a wash cloth under the shower. Ashley paused for a moment and then looked at Spencer. _

_"Actually I had more fun up here that I probably would've with everyone else down at the party." Ashley said. Spencer scoffed and rolled her eyes. _

_"Yeah, right." _

_"No I'm serious, it was fun, just to goof around y'know." Ashley said with a shrug. She finished wetting her washcloth and took a step to turn around. "AH!" Spencer cocked her head and she saw Ashley fall into the shower with a loud thud. _

_"Oh man, now that is fun." Spencer said and stood up. She laughed and held her hand out for Ashley to help her up. Ashley smirked and grabbed Spencer's hand only to pull into the shower, that was still running. "Ash!" Spencer yelled now in the shower on Ashley's lap._

"Fine, but at least it got the toothpaste out of your hair." Spencer said with a shrug, and they both stifled a small laugh. A very, unneeded, awkward silence filled the small bathroom. Spencer looked around the bathroom and clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue a few times.

Ashley looked up at Spencer and smiled faintly. _It couldn't hurt to try, unless she completely freaks out and never speaks to me again. _She bit her lip and sighed. "Spencer…" Spencer looked down at Ashley and could feel the nerves radiating off of the brunette.

"Yeah…?" She asked. The mood of the room suddenly became serious, and both girls could feel it. Spencer's eyes locked with Ashley's and they each took a deep breath. Ashley started to lean in forward, and Spencer froze. "Ash…"

Ashley silenced Spencer by placing her lips softly on Spencer's. When Spencer's lips touched Ashley's, everything connected, the feeling that she had, that she couldn't decipher as reality or dream, it all came clear. The same rush Spencer felt a week earlier came rushing back, and so did an overwhelming sense of confusion for Spencer.

Ashley moved her right hand and cupped Spencer's cheek massaging the side of Spencer's face with her thumb, and leaned back a little, bringing Spencer with her. Ashley put a hand on Spencer's hip and Spencer froze, she smelled alcohol now reeking from Ashley's breath. 

_What am I doing? No, no ,no!_ She stopped kissing Ashley and pulled away. _I can't do this… not now, she's drunk out of her mind…_

"Wow…" Ashley breathed out and looked at Spencer. "Spence…" Spencer shook her head and looked down at the floor of the tub.

"T-that shouldn't of happened Ashley." Spencer said and stood up, she stepped out of the tub and walked to the door.

"Spencer, we're still locked in here." Ashley slurred and walked up to Spencer. She put am arm on Spencer's shoulder and spun her around. "How come it shouldn't have happened?" Spencer looked down and then back at Ashley. There was only one reason that Spencer could muster up, but even herself wasn't a believer of that.

"B-because, it should have," Spencer said. Ashley raised an eyebrow and took a step towards Spencer. Spencer backed up but hit the door. She cursed herself under her breath for not being able to use her strength at this moment.

"Really, just because?" Ashley asked and she leaned in towards Spencer. Spencer swallowed hard and looked around.

"Ashley, w-we can't." Spencer said softly and looked down.

"Spencer why can't we? We've kissed before…" Ashley let it slip and Spencer snapped her head up at Ashley. _Please tell me she doesn't remember, wait no its just the alcohol talking_

"What do you mean? A-Ashley this is the f-first time we've k-kissed." Spencer stuttered. Ashley paused and looked at Spencer confusedly. She took a step back from Spencer to scratch her head. She mentally slapped herself and sighed.

"Spencer we did! In my room last week!" Ashley exclaimed in a slur and then started to pace. "I'm one hundred percent sure it was you."

"I didn't know you a week ago… we could of never have kissed!" Spencer exclaimed. She turned around and put a hand on the doorknob.

"No it had to of been you!" Ashley argued but continued to pace. Spencer groaned and turned back to the door.

"I need to get us out of here," Spencer said with a sigh and put a hand on the door knob and one have on the door itself. "Are you emotionally attached to this door?" Spencer asked. She turned back to Ashley, who stopped pacing and looked at Spencer in confusion.

"You're going to try and open the door?" Ashley asked. They stayed quiet for a moment before Ashley started to crack up, it could have been the alcohol talking, or possibly the fact that 

Ashley was just going nuts. Spencer stopped to ponder the idea. She shook that out of her quickly and went back to the door.

"I'm not going to try, I am going to open it, now like I said, do you mind?" Spencer asked once more, this was getting irritating. Her feelings were all jumbled and she had no clue what to do. She liked Ashley, or at least she thought she did, but then again she isn't supposed to have feelings for her what so ever.

"Go ahead goldilocks, try." Ashley said with a giggle, yep it was the alcohol now kicking in. Spencer squeezed the door knob, and concentrated on her strength. In one simple hand motion she pushed the door open and it flew out of the hinges and landed on the opposite wall. "Whoah."

Spencer paid no mind to Ashley and stepped out of the bathroom. "Ashley come on…" Spencer turned around and looked at Ashley but she was completely stunned by Spencer.

"Spencer… what was that?" Ashley asked. Spencer sighed and rubbed her head.

"Look, I can't tell you know… but maybe one day I can." Spencer said. Ashley nodded slowly and cautiously and then stepped out of the bathroom.

"I need a drink." Ashley slurred and walked passed Spencer going towards the stairs. Spencer rolled her eyes and stopped her where she was.

"No more drinking for you." Spencer warned. Ashley looked at Spencer and nodded. She smiled at Spencer and kissed her on the lips quickly. Spencer was once again shocked. "Wha?" Ashley smiled and went in for another kiss but Spencer stopped her. "Ashley, you're drunk."

"N-no… I'm just a little buzzed." Ashley slurred and giggled. Spencer looked at Ashley and shook her head.

"Good bye Ashley, call me when you're not drunk." Spencer said and pushed passed her. She walked down the stairs quickly and made her way towards the front door. She saw her brothers in the living room, chatting and fooling around and decided it would be best if she didn't bother them. She pushed the multitude of people in the main hallway and finally reached the cool night air of L.A. She looked around herself and saw no one around. She needed to clear her mind so she quickly spread her wings out and lifted off the ground leaving in a blur.

What Spencer didn't see was someone looking at her the whole time. Ashley turned around from her window in shock, seeing Spencer like that completely sobered her up. "Oh my God."

* * *

**Yeah i know this chapter sucks, i'm sorry... and i'm sorry for the Delay :\ please review, it makes me happy  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**MWUAHAHAHAHA It Is the Return of St. Spencer!!!! MWUAHAHA *cough cough dies* Ahem… Well then… as you can see I'm extremely happy to get back to this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed during my almost 6****th**** month hiatus. I am sorry for not coming back to this… my muse died and now I have a better one, that I can't accidently step on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of nowhere…. Boohoo **

**

* * *

**

Opening the doors to Glen's car, Spencer, Glen, and Clay all got out of the car. It was the Monday after the Homecoming after party and Spencer dreaded this day. After the events that occurred King High was the last place Spencer had wanted to go to, she didn't want to see Ashley. Spencer was angry at her to put it simple. She wished Ashley wasn't drunk at the party, it would have meant more to her if she wasn't. Spencer had gotten past the fact that she and Ashley were both girls, she wasn't her mother's daughter.

Spencer confided in Clay over the short weekend. He held her close to him as she poured herself all over him. He was really her rock, and all he did was just hug her and tell her to try to talk to Ashley. Spencer nodded along with his advice but really didn't want to talk to the Brunette, if she could she'd throw Ashley under her bed, literally and figuratively and never talk to her again, oh boy if she could do that every time something like this didn't happen she'd be one very happy Angel thingy.

Spencer turned around towards her brother's but they had vanished already heading to their classes without a word to Spencer. She saw Glen turn around and give her a quick thumbs up, of course Clay told Glen. Spencer rolled her eyes and sighed. She figured that now she was here she would actually have to go to class or else Mother dearest would hear about it.

She began walking toward her class with a broody face. She looked around and rolled her eyes. Ashley was coming in fast from her right. Spencer sped up and was almost at a slow jog until she felt something hit her head.

"Ow," Spencer exclaimed. She turned around and noticed a rock bouncing on the ground slightly. She looked up and saw Ashley panting and she caught up to Spencer.

"Jesus Spence I've been calling your name for three minute's already." Spencer rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, I ignore teenage drunks." Spencer said coldly to Ashley. So Clay said to speak with her, she was speaking… he never specified if she had to be nice.

"Look Spencer I'm sorry, really. I've sent you about a hundred texts already but you never answered." Ashley pleaded. Spencer raised her eyebrow and turned her phone on. Yep, a hundred texts from the same unknown number.

"I never gave you my number, how did you get it?" Spencer asked. She opened up the texts and began to read them ignoring Ashley for the moment. Each one was a desperate plead for her to talk to the brunette, even some had some sort of bribe like a new bracelet or necklace.

"I have my sources, now will you please talk to me?" Ashley grabbed Spencer by the arm and tried to pull her over to a corner. Spencer didn't budge, not even a little bit, no unbalancing, Ashley felt like she tried to move a brick wall. Spencer didn't notice however, she continued to read the messages. Ashley tried once more with no avail, brick wall. "Spence quit being so stubborn just come over here and talk to me."

Spencer looked up and rolled her eyes with a nod agreeing. She walked over to a corner with Ashley and looked at the brunette with bored eyes, "Come on now, just say it."

"The after party, Spencer I saw something," Ashley paused to take in a deep breath. Spencer looked at Ashley with a sullen fear in her eyes, "You did something…" Ashley lowered her voice, "You flew, you had wings."

Spencer stared at her for a moment in shock. _Crap, Crap, Crap_ _she knows…perfect._ Spencer raised an eyebrow slightly and began to burst into laughter covering her fear. "Ashley, that's crazy, humans don't have wings… and they certainly can't fly."

"But I saw you with my own two eyes!" Ashley said. She raised a hand in Spencer's face. "And I'm not crazy."

"No but you were drunk." Spencer stated simply. "Ashley what ever you think I did, I'm one hundred percent sure it was the Alcohol talking." The warning bell for first period rang and Spencer smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm late for class." Spencer spun around on her heel and walked away from Ashley.

Ashley sighed and she looked up to the sky. She groaned and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm going to find out the truth Spencer…" Ashley took one more moment to look at Spencer who was walking away from her before she left for her own class.

* * *

The first two periods of classes went by relatively quickly for Spencer, surprisingly. However it was the dreaded third period that made Spencer want to claw her eyes out. She wasn't even paying attention her eyes were focused on one of the dirty windows to her right. Every now and then Spencer would catch what the teacher was saying, something about the Rio Grande.

A sudden pain in Spencer's stomach caused she to slide backward a little bit in her seat. No one noticed, it only looked like she was getting comfortable in her seat._ O Holy Angel St. Uriel. _Spencer's head shot up as she heard a whisper in her head. She looked around and everyone seemed normal, they hadn't heard it. She shook her head violently and cringed as another sudden Pain hit her body. Someone was calling her and Spencer was fighting it. W_hose name means "God is my Light" We pray that you will guide our thoughts and actions with the Light of Christ._ Spencer raised her hand pushing her pain away. Luckily the teacher had just turned toward the class.

"Yes Ms. Carlin?" The teacher said in a bored tone. _We ask that you guard and protect us against all the attacks of Satan. _Spencer closed her eyes momentarily and sighed. "Ms. Carlin are you alright?" Half of the class had their heads in their asses and they hadn't cared to noticed Spencer.

"Yeah," Spencer replied in a high pitched voice. "I just need to use the restroom." The teacher raised an eyebrow at Spencer. _Who has tempted man since the Garden of Eden. _Spencer doubled over in her seat and the teacher nodded not knowing what was going on with the young blond.

Spencer wasted no time, she had to get to the bathroom before she disappeared in plain sight. The pain in her gut was slowing her but she didn't let it stop her completely. _May you and all the choirs of Angels intercede for us before the Most Holy Trinity. _Spencer hit a wall and paused. Her breathing was heavy and she was sweating.

"Spencer?" Spencer turned around and saw Ashley standing at a distance looking at her with worry and confusion all over her face.

"Ashley, just stay away, please?" Spencer pleaded and began to walk again. The bathroom was so close. Spencer could feel it. She hit a corner and looked up, the sign to the bathroom was a mere thirty feet away.

"Spencer? What's wrong?" Spencer could hear Ashley's faint voice say._ That we may receive mercy and eternal life in heaven, We ask this through Christ our Lord. _Spencer knew it was coming the pain was almost unbearable, she could hold it off for much longer now. She had to get away. She continued walked and could see Ashley a small distance. She made a beeline for the bathroom and thankfully for her it was empty. She fumbled into a stall and sighed. _Amen. _

Spencer's wings sprouted as much as they could in the stall and she was engulfed in a bright white light. In a matter of an instant she was gone, only leaving a sing white wing feather on the bathroom floor. Ashley entered just as the light faded and looked around.

"Spencer?" Ashley looked into the stall's and stopped at one that was locked. She looked under it and no one was there, just a white feather. She picked it up and looked around on confusion. "Spencer Carlin, you are one mysterious woman."

Spencer appeared in a office. She was still panting and she looked around in shock. _What the hell just happened?_ Spencer had a familiar feeling in the room. She had certainly been here before, "Hello?"

"Dear God," Spencer whipped around and looked at the man who was in shock.

"F-father George?"

* * *

Clay walked with his book bag slung around his shoulder into the quad. He felt bad for leaving Spencer alone while him and Glen made a run for it, and he wanted to apologize. He looked at the empty table he used to occupy with his brother and sister, but it was empty. He must have been early. He sat down and sighed in contentment as he got comfortable. The bell rang and his face fell. He wasn't worried about Glen, Glen was always late, but Spencer was usually the first one of the group to arrive. He brushed it off, maybe Spencer stayed after with a teacher. Wait, Spencer didn't care about teachers. He looked over and saw Glen approaching and raising an eyebrow.

"Clay, where's Spence?" He asked as he sat down next to his brother Clay shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I'm getting kind of worried though, she really didn't want to come today and how conveniently she's not in lunch." Glen nodded.

"She knows that mom would kill her if she skipped." Glen said. Clay looked to his brother in suspicion.

"Since when did you become the thinker?" He asked. Glen rolled his eyes and slapped him on the arm.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is, maybe Spencer didn't leave school." Clay sighed. He looked around the quad trying to find his sister, but nothing, she wasn't there. However, his eyes fell upon Ashley who had something in her hands, he could tell but her nudge Glen.

"Let's go ask Ashley, she may know." They both stood up and walked up to Ashley. Ashley saw the shadow of two people on the ground and she hid what was in her hand. She looked up and saw Glen and Clay.

"Uh… hi?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth she felt like a complete retard.

"Yeah, well I'm Clay, and this is my brother Glen," Clay said pointing to Glen. "we're Spencer's brothers."

"I know," Ashley stated. She looked around then back at the Carlin men. "Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"We're looking for Spencer." Glen said staring Ashley down. He was pissed off when Clay told him what had happened with Ashley and Spencer, and Ashley went down in coolness factor by thirty points.

"Sorry, if you hadn't noticed, She hates me." Ashley replied simply. Glen and Clay nodded and the turned around to walk away. Ashley bit her lip and picked up what she had in her hand, "Wait, I need you guys to look at something for me." They turned around and waited for Ashley to continue. "What is this?" She held up the white feather she had found in the bathroom.

Glen and Clay looked at each other before turning back to Ashley, "Uh… Well…"

"It's a feather." Clay stated. He looked to Glen with a face that said 'Are you an idiot'? Glen shrugged.

"I know that," Ashley started off annoyingly. "what I want to know is why was it in the stall that you're sister was in."

"Coinciden-"

"No one was in the bathroom, when she went in." Ashley said. Glen and Clay knew something, and she knew they knew, now all she had to do was drag it out of them.

"Are you stalking her or something?" Glen accused. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a pervert," Ashley said. _Only if they ask_. "I saw Spencer heading to the bathroom, she looked like she was in pain, so I followed, when I got into the bathroom she was gone, and a feather was there."

"Don't ask us, we have no clue." Clay said with a shrug. Ashley knew they were lying, but that was all she was going to get out of them… for now. "When did you see her go into the bathroom?

"During third period." Ashley replied. They nodded. "If you find her, ask her if she's all right for me?" Glen and Clay nodded once more before turning away, back to their table. Once they were out of hearing distance. Ashley sighed, "If you want to get to a girl, you have to go through their brothers."

* * *

"Father George?" Spencer repeated again. The young looking priest was in shock. He had just summoned an Angel, it worked!_ Oh no unconsciousness_. Before his world went black he felt a pair of arms catch him.

Father George blinked his eyes open slowly as he saw Spencer stand over him. He shook his head and rubbed the back of it, "What happened?"

"You summoned me, from School of all places and then Fainted." Spencer stated in an annoyed manner. She helped the young priest stand up and backed away from him.

"So it worked?" He asked. Spencer rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes it works." She replied.

"I must… I must speak with the pope!" he exclaimed to himself. Spencer's eyes went wide and she grabbed Father George by the shoulder's and brought him face to face with her.

"You can't tell anyone, you have to promise." She said sternly. Father George looked at Spencer but his mind was conflicting with himself.

"But… Uriel this is prophetical, an archangel as yourself coming to earth!" He exclaimed. Spencer shook her head.

"I am not an archangel got it? My Name is Spencer Carlin and I'm a human!" she told the priest. He looked at her in confusion. "Look Father George I don't know what's happening to me, but its getting worse. I mean… never in my life has this ever happened to me, you summoning me."

"I don't know what's happening either… Spencer, although I can guess, that the soul of Uriel has been infused with yours?" He tried using different words hoping not to upset her. Spencer look to him and then away. "Spencer, this… what you are it's a gift, you have the power to help others, to help the world."

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me I'm some messiah now. I'm a freak, I can retract wings, and now my shirt is ruined!" She yelled pointing to her back. So she didn't really care about the shirt but damnit she was angry.

"Please calm down Spencer, you aren't the Messiah, at least I'm ninety seven percent sure you aren't." Father George said calmly. "Spencer your special," Spencer rolled her eyes and sighed. He grabbed her gently by the shoulder for comfort. " I will not tell anyone, you have my word for it." Spencer nodded.

"Thank you… Really." Spencer said and offered him a small smile.

"If you would Spencer, possibly… I could." Father George paused. "I could be of assistance in helping you understand. My office has books… hundreds of books devoted to Uriel, unfortunately I've only read about a hands worth."

"So you want to help me with this?" Spencer asked. He nodded. "And you promise on your life you won't tell anyone of this." He nodded again. "You swear on the bible?" He paused and then nodded for the final third time. "Good… now how exactly do I get back to school?"

* * *

**Okay so from a very long Hiatus... and the story wasn't beta'd did you all hate it? or love it? Well... Review please??? I love you all?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so my muse has decided to pay me a visit recently. Thank God. I was getting scared for myself for a little bit. Everything I tried writing was just… terrible. But hopefully this won't be! Right? **

**Okay, so maybe Spencer will be a little bit nicer on Ashley in this chapter, and maybe not??? Who knows, maybe a little bit of both.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own South of Nowhere, still wish I did.**

* * *

Spencer grumbled as she walked the streets of L.A. Father George didn't have a car, wonderful for her. She'd have to walk back to school and then explain as to why she wasn't there. Although by the time she'd get back to school, they would be dismissed. Either way it was a waste of time. She looked down at her phone for the hundredth time and sighed. How could it be that she was in a bustling city and be in a dead zone.

She needed to call someone to pick her up. She could try Glen and Clay, but there'd be too many questions and sigh's of worry. She could try her mother or father. Spencer stopped on the middle of the side walk to laugh slightly. That wouldn't turn out right. The only other person she could really think of was Ashley.

"Perfect, my last effort is the one person who I'd rather get rid of." Spencer pulled out her phone once more and sighed in relief. She finally got service. She dialed Ashley number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Where the hell are you?!" Came a loud raspy voice into Spencer's ear.

"Hi to you too Ashley." Spencer replied dryly. "Uh… funny story you see, some how I ended up on the corner of Lincoln and Bert Street."

"How the… Okay, you know what I'm just going to wait for the question period after I pick you up." Spencer raised an eyebrow, maybe she could have fun with this.

"Hey there's this tattoo parlor on the corner, the people seem nice. I'm going to go in. See you soon Ashley." Spencer ended the call just as a loud and long 'no' rang through the phone. Spencer decided to sit on the edge of the side walk and wait, seeing as how there was no bench around. Convenient for her.

It was only after fifteen minutes that a black Porsche pulled up to the stop light across from Spencer. Spencer squinted her eyes and saw a frantic looking Ashley in the driver's seat. It made Spencer smile a little. The brunette pulled up right beside Spencer as she stood up. Ashley stepped out of the car, walking up to Spencer and staring at her.

"Did you get a tattoo?" She began to interrogate as she looked up and down Spencer's body.

"I was kidding Ashley, do you really think I'd get a tattoo?" Spencer asked innocently with a small smug grin. Ashley shook her head.

"Just, get in the car. Please?" Spencer rolled her eyes but did as Ashley told. "You have some explaining, and I'm not dropping you off until you do."

They sat in silence for a few hours, hours of driving and not a word from either Spencer or Ashley. Ashley was waiting for Spencer to come out with some explaining and Spencer was waiting for a lecture from Ashley.

"Well…" Ashley said. "Are you going to talk?" Ashley didn't know she could drive around L.A. for hours and still find uncharted territory.

"You aren't going to yell at me?" Spencer asked. Ashley gave her a look. "I had to get out of school, things were just overwhelming. I snuck out of the window about one of the stalls."

"There was a feather in the stall you were in." Ashley pointed to the floor near Spencer's feet. "It's in my bag." Spencer reached down into Ashley's bag to retrieve the feather. Ashley looked over at Spencer's back noticing to perfect vertical rips in her shirts. "Spencer, why is your shirt ripped?"

Spencer pushed her body back with the feather in her hand. She blushed slightly and shook her head, "I didn't realize they had rips in them."

"You had to of noticed them when you put your shirt on."

"I guess they ripped after."

"How? Someone took a knifed with a straight edge and cut two perfectly straight and even rips in your shirt?"

"Ashley, just leave -"

"No. You are a mystery Spencer. I don't get you. You're unbelievably strong, you can disappear within an instant, and now you have rips on your shirt that even you don't know where they came from."Ashley took a deep breath. "Are you a vampire?"

Spencer turned her head slowly towards Ashley and burst out into fits of laughter. Ashley furrowed her eyebrows. She was being completely serious and Spencer was laughing at her. "Ashley, I'm not a vampire. Quit reading twilight." Spencer folded her arms across her chest and slumped into her seat. "Are you done? Can you drop me off?"

"Spencer…" Ashley paused. "I want to apologize. I'm sorry about what happened at the party."

"You should be."

"And I am, I want to make it up to you. How about I buy you something to eat?" Ashley asked. "I'm sure you haven't eaten anything since this morning, and we can talk."

"I'm not sure if that's a great idea."

"Please? I'll get you home before seven." Spencer laughed slightly. Ashley was being sweet. If this was the Ashley that had approached Spencer at the party, she'd definitely had a better chance.

"Fine."

-----------------------

Ashley decided on a small diner near the beach. It was nice and quite, the perfect place to just talk, and that it was. Spencer and Ashley talked animatedly, although at first Spencer had been hesitant on what Ashley's intentions were. Ashley just wanted to talk, and that she did. They ate and they talked.

"Spencer I'm glad you agreed to get something to eat." Ashley said with a smile. Her hand was resting on the table next to her drink. Spencer gave her signature lop sided smile to Ashley.

"Me too, you're a lot cooler when you aren't drunk." Ashley rolled her eyes while Spencer giggled slightly.

"Yeah, laugh it up. I get drunk and make a fool out of myself in front of a beautiful woman." Spencer tensed and blushed slightly.

"Ashley, stop you're making me blush."

"Can't help it if it's the truth Spence," Spence… Spencer liked it, although she wouldn't admit it to Ashley. Ashley's hand reached over to Spencer's. She had no resistance. "Spencer you are beautiful, and I'd give anything for a second chance with you." Spencer's eyes widened.

"I… uh… Ashley… it's not that I don't… um." Spencer paused and sighed. "Can we try friends first?" Ashley nodded and looked down at the table, not letting go of Spencer's hand. Her brown eyes turned darker and she looked around and nodded slowly. She looked up into Spencer's blue eyes. She examined them quickly, genuine.

"It's better than nothing Spencer, I'll take it" Ashley said with a sigh. "Come on, seven o'clock is rolling around, don't want your family to worry."

"It's not like I'm three years old, Ash." Spencer said with a laugh. _Already with the nicknames_. Ashley thought to herself.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on let's go."

-----------------------

Ashley pulled up to the Carlin home just before seven. It was six fifty eight. Spencer and Ashley stayed in the car, in silence. Ashley looked out of the window and around, not exactly knowing what to do at this point.

"So… we're at your house." Ashley said

"Yeah, looks like it." Spencer replied simply. Ashley chuckled.

"Are you going to go in?"

"Hold on." Spencer said looking direct forward into the car. Ashley wondered what she was up to.

"What are you doing?"

"I said give me a second." Spencer continued to stare a moment longer into the car them smiled. "It's seven o'one." Ashley looked at Spencer for a moment.

"You are so brave." She said sarcastically.

"Quiet you." Spencer warned. She opened the car door and stepped out. "Goodnight Ashley."

"Night Spence." Spencer watched as Ashley drove down the street, out of sight. She smiled as she walked towards her house.

Spencer opened the door to her house quietly. She stepped in without any noise and closed the door. Thinking that no one was around, she stealthily began to climb the stairs.

"Ahem," Spencer winced and turned around to see her mother and father standing at the base of the stairs with a more than stern look on their face. "Where were you young lady?"

"I went out to dinner with a friend dad. I sent you both a text." Spencer said keeping her calm.

"No you didn't." Her mother said reaching into her pocket for your phone. "See? There is no…oh." Paula Carlin looked at her phone. It was on silent. "You did send me one." At that moment Clay and Glen came in from the living room, walking up the stairs past Spencer.

"Hey Spence, how was dinner?" Clay asked, all knowingly. Spencer pointed to him and looked at her parents.

"I told you." She said and continued to walk up the stairs. She got into her room and threw tossed herself on the bed, not noticing that her backpack was so kindly placed there.

"I found it after you left." Spencer looked up into the door way and saw Glen and Clay staring at her.

"I'm sorry. Something… happened." She tried while fumbling with her fingers.

"Such as?" Clay asked. Clay and Glen each took a seat next to Spencer on the bed.

"A priest summoning me?" She tried. Her brothers just stared. "Well, it's the truth." She finished while mumbled.

"Clay, please tell me why I actually believe her?" Glen asked in confusion. Clay shrugged with a small sigh.

"Because, weirder things have happened." Clay answered Glen and gave him a slight pat on the back.

"And then the damn priest couldn't drive me back because he didn't have a 'car'" Spencer huffed. "And I wasn't going to call you two and get a lecture."

"So you called Ashley?" Glen asked. _Girls… never will I ever understand._

"Yeah, I know that part is weird as well." Spencer said while burrowing her eye brows. "We're… friends."

"Because you want to?" Spencer looked over towards Clay and nodded.

"Yes, I actually want to be her friend."Spencer said. "First. Then, who knows where it will go."

"We want you to be careful Spence. She found your feather." Spencer closed her eyes and nodded.

"I know, she's going to figure it out sooner or later." Spencer said.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Spencer shrugged at Glen's question. She knew she'd have to tell Ashley, rather than having Ashley find out on her own and do whatever with her new found information.

"I'm going to have to, she knows something is up. Better if I tell her than her finding out on her own, right?" Spencer's brothers nodded. "I'll just need to find the right time to actually tell her. It's too soon now."

"We understand." Glen and Clay on cue stood up and each walked to the door way. "Don't stress about it right now, just be friends with her Spence."

"Thanks guys, I love you both." Spencer smiled. "Even if you can be a pain in my ass."

"And we are proud pains in your ass." Glen said with a smile. "And don't forget it."

Spencer smiled at her brothers as they left. It was good to have them as her confidants. She threw her back pack on the floor and laid down properly. She knew she was going to have to tell Ashley… eventually. Perhaps she could put it off, for like a year. Spencer nodded at her thoughts. "Put if off until your head explodes, I like it."

* * *

**Ah, that was fun. I miss writing. but i'm back, and hopefully to stay to. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

So I'm updating at a decent time. I think at least. I had some inspiration sprinkled on my head and I've changed the plot somewhat around. Spencer is not Uriel. I repeat she is not Uriel, she holds a much larger purpose. Kind of like the quick little series "Fallen" but Spencer is not Lucifer's child either. You'll see.

**Also this chapter will have some… "dreams" for Spencer.**

**This is going to get into some deep stuff so be ready and also, I find it kind of funny that an atheist is writing about heaven and angels… Just thought I'd put that out there. **

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Sheesh! over 4,000 words... woot!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own south of nowhere. But I do own the Muse that helped me with the plot. [shackles on a caged muse] **

* * *

Spencer walked aimlessly alongside Ashley at King high. Her mind was drifting back and forth from the conversation to nothing. Ashley was going on about some band she got tickets to that she couldn't wait to bring Spencer to. Spencer nodded every so often making sure that Ashley believed she actually was paying attention.

"… And then I thought we could go back to my place where I can take advantage of you?" Ashley asked, testing Spencer. Spencer smirked and shook her head.

"Try again Davies." She said as she looked over towards her brunette companion with an eyebrow raised.

"So you'll go to the concert on Saturday with me?" Ashley asked hopefully. Spencer gave her a quick smile and nodded. Ashley jumped for joy and wrapped her arms around Spencer, engulfing her in a hug. Spencer stiffed at the contact immediately but relaxed as she caught scent of Ashley's hair, honeydew.

"Alright, before you get too happy now." Spencer said, prying herself away from Ashley, easily. Ashley smirked. They continued walking the quad, they both had a free period.

'_Nephilim_', Spencer stopped walked. She looked around, wondering who said that, but she couldn't see anyone who was paying her attention besides Ashley, and it was a man's voice. She could feel a nauseating feeling pass through her body.

Ashley turned around, wondering what Spencer was up to. She could see the girl beginning to become sick looking, "Spence?"

Spencer's vision began to blur. She was losing her balance quickly. It a dizzily state she looked up to Ashley who was approaching her '_Nephilim, it must die_'. Another wave of nausea hit her. Spencer stepped back but tripped herself and fell on her back. She looked around, her vision still in a blurred state. Ashley had approached her, yelling her name. The last thing Spencer could see before drifting off into unconsciousness was Ashley's face, tearing up above her.

_It was late in the evening on a Friday night, around midnight one could call it. The lonely blond, Spencer, sat atop of the large Hollywood sign, the first 'L' to be exact. She sat there in silence. Evil voices, nagging, screaming voices blared through her head. Wherever she went, she heard voices, from whispers to screams, it was all she heard. _

_Everywhere, even in the most secluded areas in the world she heard them asking, praying even for help. How could she help them all? She couldn't and it killed her. If she couldn't save all of them, then why bother? Eventually they'd all die out she figured. _

_She gulped and sighed. The voices needed to stop, not only could she heard them, but their emotion, god their emotions. That was killing her the most. They were all desperate. Desperate to be saved before they were all killed. She just wished she were locked away, ignored event. Let everyone else deal with their own problems. _

_A stray glowing red feather gently floated onto Spencer's lap. It was on fire. Spencer burrowed her eyebrows, examining the feather. It wasn't from her, it couldn't of been. She didn't have her wings out. She took hold of the feather laying it on her arm. It burned her wrist only slightly. She looked up slowly, a man dressed in white wings hovered above her, he was frowning. _

_Slowly, a sword appeared in his hand. That was on fire too. Spencer stood up quickly looking at him. His frown was full of sadness and future regret. He was going to kill her, that thought ran through Spencer's head over and over. Yet, she couldn't move. She was practically frozen. _

_"What the-" _

_"Filthy Vermin," he said anger drenching in his voice. He lunged at Spencer with the sword. "You must die, Nephilim!" Spencer didn't halve enough time to react. The sword plunged into her chest. She gasped for air on immediate contact and stared up at the angel. There were tears in his eyes. _

_He lifted Spencer up with the sword. She gasped again and took hold of the sword. It burned, everything burned her. The sword in her body, the fire spread into her body, killing everything, only leaving her body as a shell. She looked into his eyes, remorse. That was all she got, remorse. _

_A glowing light appeared from Spencer's chest. The light grew as it disintegrated the sword that was stuck in her. The angel grabbed Spencer to keep her from falling. Spencer was exhausted, she didn't know what was happening. _

_"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Spencer's eyes began to fall slowly as sleep succumbed her. "The prophecy, its true." He spoke before a bright blue light surrounded his body._

Spencer awoke at an alarming rate. Her breaths were ragged and heavy, she was panting. She looked around, she was in her room. It was a dream. All a dream. Spencer stepped out of bed, and walked into her bathroom. Flipping the light switch she looked in the mirror. She had been sweating. A thin layer laid upon her body, her face pale. She looked sick.

Spencer turned the faucet to wash her face and noticed a small marking written in black ink of the inside of her wrist. "No way." She turned the wrist over and jumped back in shock. She touched her wrist, it burned.

"Spence?" Spencer looked at her bathroom door. Ashley was there? She inched her way slowly towards the door. Her hand gripped the knob and she opened it quickly. Ashley was standing on the other side, worry written on her face. "You're awake, good."

"Huh?" Spencer asked.

"You passed out at school, I brought you back here with Glen and Clay." Ashley stated slowly.

"I… I did?" Spencer asked. She pushed passed Ashley and began to pace back and forth in her room. Was it that dream that made her pass out? It had to of been, that was the only good explanation. And wait a minute, why was Ashley here? "Why are you still here?"

"Oh… uh… your dad said I could stay and wait until you woke up, to make sure you were okay." Ashley responded, still talking slowly.

"Why am I not in a hospital?" Spencer asked another question. If she passed out at school, surely they'd take her to a hospital.

"Well you were, but apparently your mom's a doctor?" Ashley tried. "She took you home for bed rest. She said it would be easier when you woke up in a familiar place, just incase."

"Oh… how long was I out?" Spencer moved towards her bed and sat down.

"About eight hours. Your family was starting to get worried, hell I was getting worried." Ashley admitted.

"Yeah… me too," Spencer sighed and ran her hand through her hair. At that moment Ashley turned towards Spencer catching a glimpse of a black marking on the inside of her wrist.

"I thought you said you didn't get a tattoo." Ashley whispered harshly grabbing Spencer's arm. She looked at the marking on her wrist and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Spencer bit her lip and winced slightly, she had been caught red handed… crap.

"Do you have your car?"

* * *

"I still can't believe I agreed to this."Ashley said as they were in the car driving. "I help you sneak out of your house after I lie to your parents saying you went back to sleep, all to hear a cock and bull story." Ashley huffed and made another turn. "Why am I still driving?"

"Because you want to know?" Spencer answered for her.

"Right and when am I going to hear this?" Ashley asked. Spencer shook her head and continued to give Ashley directions.

"Spencer, come on." Ashley pulled off to the side of the road, up to a curb. "I'm not moving this car until you tell me." Ashley heard Spencer sigh.

"You are not going to believe-"

"Try me." Spencer looked at Ashley.

"No interrupting." Spencer took in a sharp breath. "You really won't believe me. I… uh… my disappearances, you know." Ashley nodded. "I don't really know how to explain it… but… well… This is more difficult than I thought."Spencer took in another breath. "I'm, to put it simply, an Angel."

The car stayed silent as Spencer awaited for the worst from Ashley, an out lashing on how she thought Spencer was a crazy lunatic and needed to be put away, or Ashley fainting and Spencer being stranded in L.A. not knowing how to drive Ashley's stick shift car. Ashley stared at Spencer for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. She clutched her stomach and leaned back into the driver's seat. Spencer tilted her head, not knowing whether Ashley's out burst was a good thing or whether the brunette needed psychiatric help.

"Oh damn Spence, that's." Ashley kept giggling. "That's a good one, for a second there you had me going… is it that embarrassing that you need to come up with that?"

"You really don't believe me." Spencer stated flatly. "When you found that feather in the girl's bathroom, what did you think it was? It was mine, from my wing. When I pushed that door open at the homecoming party, it barely took any strength what-so-ever. And… can't believe I'm going to admit this, you were out with a sleaze ball one week before homecoming, he made a move on you Ashley."

"I… I… I…" Ashley was at a loss for words.

"You said 'Not if you were the last living organism on Earth'" Spencer paused. "Then he knocked you unconscious. I was there Ashley, I saved you. I brought you back to your house. You called me your Angel." Spencer stopped to laugh slightly. "Does that do it for you? Or do you want to see the wings?"

Ashley looked cross eyed at Spencer before turning her head to the windshield. Here it came, overwhelming feeling or realization. Spencer braced herself, for two things to happen. Ashley's head fell back as her eyes closed. Yep, Ashley fainted.

* * *

"Father George!" An agitated Spencer yelled as she banged on his front door with her foot, while holding a still unconscious Ashley in her arms, she had managed to walk the rest of the way towards the church without using Ashley's car. It was a small white house right next to the church where the clergyman worked. The house had an old style decoration to it, quite the opposite to the lavish looking Church. "Father George!"

The light behind the front door flickered on. A few locks could be heard unlocking and Father George stepped out. His eyes were lazily open as he rubbed his head slowly. His eyes were only small slits.

"Spencer?" he questioned. He rubbed his eyes and adjusted them for confirmation. Yes, it was Spencer. "Spencer, what are you doing here? It is past midnight, and why are you carrying that girl?"

"I know, and well… I'll explain but, this couldn't wait. I need you to take a look at this." Spencer held up her wrist to the clergyman, while balancing Ashley in one arm. His eyes widened in shock and he grabbed Spencer inside.

This wasn't good, Spencer told herself. Father George had been silent, only pacing and rubbing his chin and thought, Spencer laid Ashley onto a small lounge chair. She followed his movements and started to become dizzy. He had been doing this for a good fifteen minutes. He let out an angry scream and scratched his head.

"This is not good." He finally said. "This is not good at all. The script writing on her wrist, it was Abaddon in Hebrew. She had the mark of a fallen angel on her body. She was not Uriel. Uriel did not have this ability. There was only one thought that crossed his mind. "Oh dear."

"What? What is going on?" Spencer asked. Father George took a second to look at Spencer.

Yes, it was all clicking his head. But no; something was terribly wrong. Uriel, oh gracious Uriel, fallen from heaven, yes. Uriel had fallen from grace. Then who was Spencer? He questioned in his mind. He continued to pace. This was horrible news. Uriel fallen from grace, that was all it could of meant, and Spencer; no. He couldn't bring himself to say it; he wouldn't. He had to though. He had to tell her, tell her the truth.

"You…" He stammered searching for the words. "You are a new soul." Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I thought I was recycled. You said I was U-"

"No." he said sternly. "You are not Uriel." Spencer grimaced and backed away slightly. How could she not be Uriel. Father George said it himself. She had to of been. There was no explanation for this. She was summoned by his call. "Uriel fell from grace. Disobedience… because…" Father George shook his head. "You exist."

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly, her thoughts trying to catch up to her body.

"I was reading from one of the older texts I have in my library." Father George said. He walked to his bookcase and searched for the book wildly. He found an old green book on top of a pile of unorganized others, it had no dust on it so he had to of read it relatively close to the present. "This text,

'… _And so the Angel shall commit the ultimate disobedience, breaking the code of celibacy. He shall turn his back on God for the greater purpose, for the birth of the Nephilim, the savior of the fallen. The Nephilim shall stand alone in the shadows to bring light and destroy the Light bringer. He shall restore light to mighty kingdom of the mortal. Many will question his liability, but the marks of the Fallen that appear on his body will show the true power of the savior, the king of the earth realm.' _

"Father George, what does this mean?" Spencer asked. She had a decent idea, but had hoped that she was wrong. A groan was heard and Spencer's head snapped towards Ashley, who shifted in her unconscious state, thank goodness she hadn't awoken.

"Uriel, he is your father." Father George said slowly. "You are the savior of the Fallen. According to this text, and the marking of Abaddon on your wrist, you are meant to free the Fallen and restore their grace." Spencer said an eyebrow and gulped.

"And if I don't?" Spencer asked.

"It could possibly lead to more chaos than there already is. The powers, the loyal Archangels, God's soldiers will not see you as the savior. They will try to kill you." Spencer nodded, seemingly to take this quite well.

"Great," Spencer said simply. "I'll be back in a second." Spencer's eyes rolled towards the back of her head as she passed out and fell to the floor.

* * *

Father George looked between Ashley who was still occupying the chair, and the newly unconscious Spencer. He picked her up and placed her in the other chair, then took a long five seconds to sigh. "This is definitely not good."

Spencer awoke to the sound of a tea kettle whistling. She looked around, she was in Father George's home. She realized she had passed out from the moment she woke up. She saw Ashley still sound asleep in the opposite corner of her. She walked over to her quietly and bent over so she was eye level with the brunette.

"Ashley," Spencer shook her gently. "Ash, you have to get up, come on." She shook Ashley once more, getting a response from her. Ashley stirred slightly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she caught the sight of Spencer, a sight that was more beautiful than anything, until she remembered what happened. She stiffed and moved away from Spencer, going toward the other side of the chair. "Please Ash, don't be freaked."

"D-don't be freaked?" Ashley asked rhetorically. "You… you're… I can't even say it" She said.

"Well now you know what I didn't want to tell you." Spencer said pulling away from Ashley giving her distance. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Ashley asked. Spencer turned to her and nodded sadly. "Why… why am I finding myself believing you?" A small smile began to form on Ashley's lips, Spencer shrugged.

"It's the truth maybe?" Spencer said. Ashley stood up and walked slowly over towards Spencer. She was eyeing her, taking her body in to think. "What?"

"Where are your wings?" Ashley asked, walking around to Spencer's back. Spencer blushed and shook her head.

"They are in my back," She started slowly. "Help me lift the back of my shirt." Ashley chuckled softly. Her hands made her way to the hem of Spencer's t-shirt. She slowly lifted the shirt with her hands, and could feel Spencer already blushing a deep crimson. Ashley took a look at her back after rolling it up to the top, there they were, two perfectly straight, scars is what it looked like, on her back. Her hand's traced, slowly up Spencer's back sending small shivers down it. Ashley found the scars and began tracing lines up and down them. Both girls looked in a very intimate position at the moment. Ashley pulled away reluctantly and pulled Spencer's shirt back down.

Spencer turned around and smiled shyly. Ashley returned it as they stayed face to face with each other. Spencer broke eye contact and found a spot on the floor that was beginning to become quite interesting. Ashley placed a hand on Spencer's chin and brought her face back up to hers. Spencer was beginning to blush again. No words were spoken, but then again given the circumstances, they didn't need to be spoken.

"Ahem," Spencer moved away from Ashley and looked toward the hallway entrance. Father George was standing there with his arms across his chest. "Well good, you two are both up. We have matters to discuss, follow me to the kitchen."

Spencer sat uncomfortable at the head of the table. Father George insisted so kindly she take that seat so both Ashley and himself could study her, she knew it. Spencer sipped her tea carefully in the presence of Father George. Father George didn't say much, neither did Ashley. Spencer began to click the roof of her mouth with her tongue. Father George looked at her and sighed deeply.

"Will you stop?" He asked.

"Are you going to say anything?" She retorted.

"Will you faint?"

"No…" Spencer said slowly.

"And you," Father George directed his attention to Ashley. "You won't either?"

"I think I've had my share for the day, thanks." Ashley said dryly.

"Well, I'm not sure on where to begin." Father George started. "This is surely something that I could never of dream of happening."

"You aren't the only one." Spencer added. Ashley nodded along in agreement.

"What will you do Spencer?" Father George asked. Spencer sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. If I accept this so-called destiny crap then my life is bound to travel to save people, while hiding from these powers that want to kill me." Spencer said. "And if I don't, then I have to hide for the rest of my life until the powers kill me, either way I see myself dying."

"Don't say that Spence," Ashley started.

"Don't say that? How can I not? I have people already that want me dead and I've never met them before. I'm vermin to them." Spencer said. "But I have a greater purpose, or whatever. If I am who that book really says I am then, I have to do something. I can't just let this happen." Spencer's face fell into her hands. "I don't know. This is a lot right now. I can't really wrap my mind around it, I got to go." Spencer stood up and walked out of the kitchen briskly. Father George and Ashley shared a sigh with each other.

"I'll go after her, make sure she doesn't do something stupid." Ashley said standing up and leaving after Spencer. Father George nodded in understanding as his eyes followed Ashley out the door.

"Spencer, wait!" Ashley called after Spencer, once they were outside. Spencer stopped walking and turned around to wait for Ashley.

"I can't stay there." Spencer said, eyeing the white house. Ashley nodded.

"I know come on, we'll go." Ashley said.

While they were in the car, both girls were quiet, neither saying anything. Of course, anything that they could really talk about would put either of them in an uncomfortably position. Spencer sighed and moved her head from looking outside of her window to the front of the road. Ashley glanced over at Spencer and a small frown found its way to her lips.

"Do you want to go home?" Ashley asked. Spencer shook her head. "Beach?" another shake. "Fine, we'll go to mine." Spencer looked over at Ashley and smiled softly. Ashley returned it quickly. "It's going to be okay you know."

"Yeah, well I'll believe it when I actually feel it." Spencer replied. Ashley stopped at a stop light and sighed. She could understand how Spencer was feeling at this moment, possibly one of the weirdest and most unbelievable things was happening, and Spencer seemed to take it so well. Ashley's hand reached over to Spencer's and she laced her fingers with Spencer's. The light turned green and Ashley began driving, not letting go of Spencer's hand

The comfort given by Ashley, just as a simple gesture of holding her hand put Spencer at a sudden ease, maybe this is what she needed, maybe.

* * *

**Phew… 2:00am… dang… Well I hope you guys liked it because my hands now hurt from typing. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please, please, please. Do not kill me, okay? I am so sorry for not updating as fast as I should. I'm a raging Ho-bo, and I apologize. **

**Uh… lots of things happening in this chapter, so… ENJOY :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere… -cries-**

**

* * *

**

Spencer awoke to the blaring sunlight hitting her face. She opened her eyes slowly, as she squinted to see. She was in a large bed, in a much larger room, it definitely wasn't her room. She sat up quickly, a confused look plastered on her face.

"Jesus Spence, how long can you sleep for?" Spencer snapped her head to an open door leading to a hallway. Ashley was standing there with two coffees in her hand. Spencer stretched and shrugged. Ashley walked over to the bed and sat down besides Spencer, offering her one of the cups of coffee

"I'm not sure. How long was I out?" She asked and snatched the coffee, breathing in its intoxicating scent.

"Well… it's one in the afternoon now." Ashley informed her. Spencer looked up at Ashley as here eyes got wide. "Don't worry, your brothers are covering for you." Spencer sighed in relief and took a large gulp of coffee. They sat in silence for a good while, just drinking coffee.

"I um… Thank you Ashley, for everything." Spencer piped up quietly. "You've really pulled through for me. I know I have Glen and Clay, but they're my brothers they have to be there." She paused to chuckle followed by a small raspy laugh by Ashley. "But you, you've just been there for me, and I appreciate it." Spencer said, while blushing, and looking down at her lap that had just become somewhat more interesting.

"Spence… Spence." Ashley placed two fingers on Spencer's chin and brought her face up, bringing them eye to eye. "No matter what happens, I'm going to be there for you." Ashley said softly and smiled. Her face inched closer to Spencer's determination written all over it. "Please, don't freak out." She whispered before closing the gap between them and bringing their lips together.

On instinct Spencer stiffened, and Ashley slowly pulled away, thinking it was all a mistake. However, Spencer surprised her by placing a hand on Ashley's cheek, and pressing her lips firmer than previously. Ashley's eyes fluttered, as she savored that moment. The kiss wasn't over-bearing, nor was it too innocent. It was simply, perfect. Ashley pulled away after few moments, her eyes still closed, but her lips parted slightly.

"See? Not freaking out." Spencer squeaked out. Ashley opened her eyes and gave Spencer a grin from ear-to-ear. Spencer returned the smile with her famous tilt of her head. Her hand was still on Ashley's cheek and she was caressing it subconsciously, which drove Ashley insane. Spencer took a moment to take in Ashley's looks, to really see the true beauty Ashley possessed. From the deep soulful, yet puppy dog style brown eyes Ashley had, to the two adorable laugh lines that were symmetrically placed on either side of her mouth. To Spencer, Ashley at that moment emulated perfection in her eyes. "Beautiful." Spencer murmured out almost in audibly. They stayed frozen like that until Ashley broke out into a huge blush.

"What?" She asked, and ducked her head down. Spencer chuckled and shook her head.

"It's nothing… I just, I kind of wanted to kiss you again." Spencer admitted guiltily. Ashley smirked at this and leaned closer.

"Well what's stopping you?" She asked in a husky tone. Spencer tilted her head with a smile and moved in slowly.

"Hey Ash did you bring… Oh!" Spencer and Ashley froze at the voice. Ashley snapped her head to the doorway, it was Kyla with a look of deer in headlights plastered on her face.

"Kyla…"

"Um… I'm so sorry. Look I'm just going to turn around and, and walk away and pretend like this never happened, right?" Kyla squeaked out and nodded her head at her sister. Ashley glared at her sister and handed her cup of coffee to Spencer. "Ashley… think about this. It was a complete accident, right?"

In an instant, Ashley was out of the bed and chasing Kyla down the stairs screaming, "I'm going to kill you, do you hear me?! Aiden is going to have to reattach every limb you have… and then some!"

Spencer sat there on Ashley's bed, partially confused then, broke out into a fit of laughter. She shook her head at the two sisters and put the two cups of coffee on Ashley's nightstand before getting up to maneuver around the large house. At that moment a blood curdling scream echoed through the house. "Follow the screams then."

And of course, that is what Spencer did. She followed the screams she could only guess were from Kyla all the way to the kitchen where she found Kyla on the kitchen island surrounded by a fort of pots and pans, blocking Ashley from beating her with a broom.

"Ashley! It was an accident! I'm sorry." Kyla exclaimed before holding up a sautéing pan to avoid another sweep of the broom.

"I'm sure, ever since you started living with me, all you've been is a cock-block!" Ashley yelled, trying to hit Kyla again. "All the other times I wouldn't of cared, but I really like Spencer, and you're ruining everything." She yelled. Spencer laughed to herself and began to turn a slight pink.

"Ashley, just give it a rest, killing me won't help anything!" Kyla retorted, trying to dodge another sweep of the broom, but failed and was hit. She started to fall back, toward the ground.

"Stop!" Spencer screamed, and the room froze, literally. Spencer stood there shocked, Kyla was halfway to the floor and Ashley was frozen trying to grab Kyla's hand to bring her back up her face full of a new fear. Spencer walked around the two in awe. Everything was frozen in space, like a still from a movie. "How the-"

"It's a power of yours." Spencer jumped at the voice. She spun around and saw a middle aged man with blond hair and sea blues eyes standing there. He had wings that were expanded. They were an elegant brown that stretched out proudly. Spencer eyed the man carefully, and stepped back.

"Who… who are you?" She asked slowly. "And how did I do that?"

"I am in simple words, a friend." The man said with a curt nod. "It looks like your powers are manifesting sooner than I thought." Spencer stiffened at the man and clenched her fists together. The man noticed this and gave her a weak smile. "I'm not here to harm you. I know you are the chosen Nephilim." Spencer froze and went wide-eyed. _Oh crap, this might be one of the powers. Shit, shit, shit he's going to kill me_. The man chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you Spencer." Spencer opened her mouth to speak. "One of my powers is overseeing the mind, and I am not a power, nor have I ever been. I am an angel however, I've fallen from grace twice over. I'm here to warn you. The powers will soon realize where you are, they'll come for you. Trust Michael and Ariel, please. I fear I will not be around long enough to help you along."

"Michael? _The _Michael?" Spencer asked in disbelief. "God's right-hand man?"

"Things have changed Spencer. Heaven is not what it used to be. Angels have become hungry for power. Michael and a select few others are the only ones that have not been tainted by the light-bringers ways. Michael and Ariel will come to you." The man looked up, his face turned tense. "I must leave now. Take care Spencer." The man paused before he left and said a final seven words. "You look so much like your mother." And then he was gone. Spencer raised an eyebrow at him and looked around.

"Hey! Get back here!" She yelled into the frozen room. "Who are you?! How do you know my mother!" Spencer heard nothing. In a fit of anger she kicked one of the frozen pans into a cabinet. "Damnit," she scolded herself. She stood for a minute and ran her hands through her hair. She turned around and noticed Kyla and Ashley still frozen. "Um…" Spencer walked right up behind Kyla and held her arms out. She closed her eyes tight and concentrated of getting everything back to normal.

"Ah!" Spencer heard a squeak followed by a weight shift on her arms. She opened her eyes, Kyla hand landed in her arms perfectly and Ashley was now staring at her in disbelief. Spencer looked between Kyla and Ashley and immediately set Kyla down on the ground, only to be bear hugged by her. "Spencer! Thank you so much! Do you see her? She's trying to kill me!" Kyla practically yelled and ran off, leaving Spencer behind in a confused wake.

"Oh just you wait!" Spencer blinked back into reality just to see Ashley pass her, following Kyla.

"Hey, hey!" Spencer called out, grabbing Ashley by the arm and stopping her immediately. Ashley tried to walk but with Spencer's strength he just huffed and stood still. "Calm down. It's not the end of the world."

"IwantedmySpencerkiss." Ashley grumbled out in irritability. Spencer couldn't help but laugh at Ashley's cute aggravated look. She leaned in and quickly pecked Ashley on the lips.

"Better, Grouchy?" Ashley glared quickly, then broke out into a goofy grin and nodded. Spencer smiled quickly at Ashley. "Something happened when you were fighting with Kyla, something with me." Ashley groaned and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Oh man, please don't tell me you thought it was hot and want a three-some. I've heard that too many times already." Ashley said with an overworked sigh. Spencer grimaced and she shook her head.

"God no, just, no! Wrong on so many levels there." Spencer said and fake gagged. "When you hit Kyla, I kind of froze the room." Ashley raised an eyebrow at Spencer and folded her arms over he chest.

"Why am I finding this easy to believe?" Ashley replied slowly. Spencer shrugged with a sigh. "Go on, I fear there's more to this."

"An angel appeared. He was warning me, the powers are going to be looking for me soon. He told me to trust the Archangels Michael and Ariel. They'll help me." Spencer rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "Before he left, he told me I looked so much like my mother. I need to find him. He knows so much." Spencer told Ashley.

"Well, we'll look for him right? He's bound to appear again, right?" Ashley asked. Spencer shrugged and hugged herself, looking down at the ground. Ashley frowned and engulfed Spencer into a hug. "We'll get the answers, alright?"

"Why do you keep saying 'we'?" Spencer asked, her face buried into Ashley's shoulder. Ashley stood there for a moment then, she shrugged simply.

"Because, I told you I was going to be there for you, even now, hell especially now. I'm not going to turn my back on you." Ashley said confidently. She felt a warm breath on her shoulder, and a muffled reply. "Huh?"

"I said, thank you." Spencer replied in a clearer tone, her face coming out of Ashley's shoulder. Spencer gave Ashley a quickly smile before returning her head into Ashley's shoulder.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere else?" Ashley asked as she pulled up to Spencer's house. Spencer shrugged and shook her head.

"I need to go back home sometime or else my parents will think you've kidnapped me and performed experiments." Spencer said with a smile and lightly squeezed Ashley's hand that was currently entwined with hers.

"Not yet I haven't." Ashley said slyly. Spencer looked at her seriously for a moment then laughed out loud.

"Real Funn-" A loud crash interrupted Spencer. She turned her head to her house and stared in fear. Her house was on fire. She let go of Ashley's hand and was out of the car in two seconds flat. She looked in the sky, four angels were flying in circles above it.

"Spencer…"

"Ash, please just stay there." Spencer pleaded with Ashley and ran into her house quickly. When Spencer entered all that used to be her house was in shambles now. Pieces were on fire, and things were destroyed. "Glen, Clay, Mom, Dad?!" She called out into the house.

"Spencer!" Spencer ran into the kitchen, finding Glen and Clay huddled over in the corner away from and debris.

"Oh God, are you guys okay? Where are Mom and Dad?" Spencer asked, rushing over to them and huddling down.

"We're fine, Mom and Dad are both at work, thankfully." Clay started.

"Spence, we don't know what the fuck is going on, but you've got to get out of here." Glen stated, another burst of fire fell into the house, right into the kitchen, beside the three Carlin siblings. "What the hell?!" Glen yelled. Spencer turned back and winced.

"This is my fault." She whispered. She looked up into the sky, the four angels were still circling over the house. "Go to the basement, okay? You should be okay there." Glen and Clay shared a worried look with each other before turning to Spencer. "Come on, go!" Spencer stood up and grabbed Glen and Clay by the collar and threw them out of the kitchen, toward the basement door. "Go!" She commanded again.

"We love you Spencer." Clay told her as if it were his last time going to see her, which it just might of been. Spencer looked at her brothers and nodded at them. They opened the door to the basement and went down quickly.

"Now what…" Spencer whispered to herself.

"Spence?! Spence, you okay?" Spencer froze at the voice, it was Ashley. She rushed toward the front of the house.

"Ashley get out of here!" Spencer yelled. Another burst of flame was thrown down on the ground, between Ashley and Spencer. The only thing Spencer saw was Ashley's body being thrown down. "Ashley!" Spencer's wings stretched out and she flew up into the sky to get a better look. The fire had hit part of a wall and trapped the bottom half of Ashley's body with it. Spencer looked up at the four angels circling above her. Two had white wings, the other two shared brown.

"Come on filthy Nephilim. Fight back!" One screamed. Spencer frowned at them and began to fly up. Almost instantly she was pushed back by a new coming angel with white wings. She had long blond hair and green illuminating eyes. Spencer looked up into the sky, a sixth angel came into the play, brown wings. He began to send angel fire at the other for from all sorts of sides.

"Come on, we have to go." The blond angel told Spencer. Spencer looked up to the sky then back at Ashley, she wasn't just going to leave her to die.

"I need to get Ashley." Were the only words that could come out of Spencer's mouth. The blond angel rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Then get her. Michael can't take on four powers at once." She exclaimed. Spencer raised an eyebrow. If he was Michael, then this one must be Ariel.

"You're Ariel, aren't you." Ariel nodded impatiently.

"Yes, no time for questions. Go get the girl quick, we need to leave." Ariel looked down at Ashley, she would need lots of healing. "I can heal her, just hurry." Spencer nodded and flew down to the house quickly. She picked the wall that had Ashley trapped and lifted Ashley into her arms bridal style. She flew back up into the air along with Ariel. Together, they flew up toward the battling angels. "Michael, I have the girl. We need to escape."

Michael turned only briefly to acknowledge Ariel and Spencer. He nodded and pulled out two angel swords. The fire surrounding them was different than any of the other ones that the powers had. They were a magnificent blue flame. He clinked them together, and in one quick movement spread the fire out like it was a dragon flying in the sky. The four powers dodged the move and disappeared in a flash. Michael sighed diminished his swords. She turned back to Ariel and Spencer and flew to them, stopping when he was about five feet away.

He stood proudly, depicted perfectly from words to reality. He had brown shaggy short hair and light blue eyes, and his stature was well built. The only thing missing was a toga, Michael was dressed in normal attire, jeans, t-shirt and a green army jacket. "We need to get far away from here." He said solemnly. He looked over to Spencer holding an unconscious Ashley and raised an eyebrow, but did not mention it.

"How far?" Spencer asked. Michael had an unreadable look on his face. He looked to Ariel for an answer. Ariel sighed and shrugged.

"How do you feel about Europe?"

* * *

**Oh yes. I went there. I sooo went there. Wait… where did I go… beats the hell out of me. All I know is that I'm back! And I'm better than ever… well not really but lots of inspiration has kicked in, and I'm ready to go. And just to let you know, already writing the next chapter!**

**So... review? ya? You know I like them :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Part Two

**Okay, so my faith in this fanfic has been returned! Why? Because… well… I don't know but when I do I'll give you that answer. But HOLY CRAP AN UPDATE SO SOOON!?!?!?**

**So pretty much Chapter Eleven is part two of my little Saga. So there's a time skip, and a lot can happen in six months, so don't worry, questions will be answered. **

**P.S. So in this fanfiction I've decided to make Spencer the more "aggressive" one so to speak. **

**Also, I am currently looking for a beta-reader. So, if interested send a message on my way :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere, nor will I ever own it, so leave me alone. Alright?

* * *

**

Six Months Later:

Spencer stumbled back slightly as a blue light that led to the sky faded. She felt a slight burn on her shoulder, and placed her hand there. _Just another brand for the collection_, she thought to herself. "You okay?" Spencer turned around at the voice and smiled.

It was Ashley.

Six months time difference changed her greatly. Instead of the signature belly shirts and mini jean skirts with boots, she wore a Blue zipped sweatshirt, and dark blue jeans with hiking boots. Her hair was a lot longer than it was been, and it was straighter. Her face still looked the same, but you could definitely tell she grew more mature with the time that passed.

Spencer on the other hand, still kept most of her original appearance. The only difference was the new additions of tattoos on her body, and her face. She still looked like the same old Spencer, but a deeper look and any person could tell she was just merely tired, of everything.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spencer replied casually. "Just the normal feeling I get." She said with a shrug. She walked over to Ashley and took her hand, walking back over to Michael and Ariel who were standing there, watching the area surrounding.

"Gadreel was a good angel." Ariel commented casually. Spencer tilted her and Ariel continued. "His name means 'God is my helper'" Ariel explained, then chuckled to herself. "Lucifer had the wits to seduce almost any angel he could. He made his plan to overthrow God, so easy." Ariel furthered. "Most of the fallen regret their decision, which is why you, the redeemer, are here, and the prophecy exists."

"Most?"

"There's always an evil to good, Spencer." Michael piped up. His arms folded over his chest and he shrugged lightly. "Some fallen remain faithful to Lucifer, some love the life they live on earth. They impregnate human women senselessly, creating Nephilim. Most of the angels that were left and loyal to God were sent to destroy them, until the prophecy." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Most angels didn't want to believe, and continued to kill them. A few of us however began to protect the Nephilim."

"What did God say?" Ashley, this time asked.

"It's been a long time since God has had any hand in this." Michael said, ignoring her intended question. Ashley frowned, and gripped Spencer's hand tighter.

"Good to know, we are officially alone in this." Spencer muttered under her breath. "We should get back to the cottage" Spencer said, this time louder, to cover what she had said previously. Michael and Ariel nodded, and took flight. Spencer stood there for a moment and watched as they began to fly out of sight.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ashley asked. Spencer sighed and turned to her. She gave her girlfriend a weak smile and pecked her on the lips.

"Yes, I'm fine. You know I always get like this after I redeem someone." Spencer explained. Ashley smirked and nodded.

"Oh that's right. But you know what else happens after you redeem someone?" Ashley asked, her voice becoming husky in an instant. Spencer raised an eyebrow and picked Ashley up bridal style, while expanding her wings.

"What might that be?"

"I get to play 'find the tattoo.'" Ashley replied with a small giggle as a response to being picked up. Spencer smiled at her and quickly flew off toward the cottage.

* * *

Ashley's cool hands danced over Spencer's bare back as she traced the outline of each tattoo she had. Whenever Spencer used her power to redeem, the tattoo would burn into her skin, mostly on her back. Her chocolate brown eyes locked onto a fresh marking that had a soft glow of gold on it. She leaned over and kissed the mark softly. Spencer let out a small moan and lifted her head that was currently in her pillow. "Found it." Ashley whispered to her.

"You told me you found it two rounds ago." Spencer quipped with a raised eyebrow. Ashley smiled guiltily at her girlfriend.

"Well, I wanted the reward early. I was planning on finding it anyway." Ashley said with a slight scoff. Spencer rolled her eyes and shifted to her side. She beckoned for Ashley to move closer with her right index finger. Ashley gladly obliged and moved her back into Spencer's front, so they were in a spooning position. Spencer wrapped an arm protectively over Ashley's waist and kissed her shoulder, snuggling closer. "You know six months ago you'd faint at the idea of this." Ashley spoke. Spencer chuckled and nodded.

"Six months ago, I didn't almost see you die." Spencer informed her, thinking back.

_Spencer landed outside of a small cottage in the woods. She followed Ariel and Michael there, with Ashley in tow. The whole flight, Ashley was unconscious, it worried Spencer greatly. Ariel turned back to Spencer and held the door open. "We have to hurry." She warned glancing down at Ashley. _

_Spencer took a second to look at the girl in her arms. Her face was becoming paler with every growing second. Something caught her eye that didn't before, a burn mark on her right arm, it was of angel fire. She rushed into the house and placed Ashley on the nearest surface which was a couch. She stepped aside and let Ariel take over. _

_Ariel leaned beside Ashley and waved a water-drop shaped pendant over her body. Ariel's face darkened and her eyebrows creased inward. "Shit, shit, shit."_

_Spencer looked between Ariel and Ashley in fear. "What? What's wrong?" _

"_Spencer, step back. I need to concentrate." Ariel warned as her eyes scanned over Ashley's body. Spencer shook her and stepped closer to them. _

"_Is she going to be okay?" _

"_Spencer, stop." _

"_Tell me!" Spencer demanded. _

"_Michael, get her out of here, she isn't helping." Before Spencer could protest any longer, Michael had picked her up and put her on his shoulders, disappearing. He brought them out of the house and placed Spencer on the ground. _

"_I need to be with Ashley right now." Spencer croaked out trying to get passed Michael. Michael stood there stoic as ever and put his hands on Spencer's shoulders, stopping her from going any further. "Michael, let go of me." _

"_I am sorry, but I can't do that." He told her in a firm voice. "Ariel needs no distractions when she heals someone. You're too attached to this Ashley person." He said. "It provides too much distraction." Spencer broke away from him and started to pace. _

"_If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself, do you hear me?" She almost yelled. Michael just stared at her impassive to everything. "Do you not have feelings or something?" She asked him in a fit of anger. Michael's face did not change. _

"_Spencer, I am not a human. Nor, have I spent the proper amount of time on earth to assimilate." Michael said. Spencer rolled her eyes at him. She picked up a rock that was on the floor and threw it at him, hitting him in the head. His head jerked back slightly and he stared. "What was that for?" _

"_I'm angry, I'm worried, and I'm freaked out right now." Spencer exclaimed. "And all you're doing is standing there, like nothing is wrong!" Spencer began to breathe heavily. She dropped to her knees and held her head in her hands._

"_I know you care a great deal about this Ashley girl-"Spencer held up her hand stopping him right there. _

"_Shouldn't you be against this kind of thing?" She asked. Michael stood there impassively and shrugged. _

"_I did not write the bible." Spencer looked up at him, confused. _To the present time, Spencer never asked Michael, what he meant by that_. They stood like that for moments upon moments. Michael was giving her a careful look, and Spencer looked like a crazy woman. _

"_She's sleeping now." Both Michael and Spencer turned to Ariel who walked out. She looked tired and weak. Michael walked over to Ariel's side silently and Spencer followed. "She'll have a scar on her arm from the fire. It's the one thing I can't heal fully." Ariel explained. Michael put Ariel's arm over his shoulder and helped her walk back inside. Before the three entered the house Ariel turned her head back to Spencer. "She loves you."_

Spencer was subconsciously running her hand along the scar Ashley had obtained six months ago. A soft low hum emitted from Ashley as her eyes closed, she smiled in the darkness and tried to snuggle closer to Spencer which at that point was near impossible. "That feels nice."

"Me touching your scar?" Spencer questioned, eyebrow already arched a few inches. Ashley rolled over to face Spencer.

"No, you touching me." Ashley grinned wildly as she said this and captured her lips with Spencer's, they were definitely starting round three.

* * *

**So there's the intro to "Part Two" Enjoy. Or not. PS. Reminder, if you're interested in being a Beta send me a message :D**


End file.
